Vivo por ella
by Pami Anderson
Summary: Un hombre con el corazón herido, una mujer que carga con la culpa en los hombros y un encuentro inesperado con un sentimiento desconocido. ¿Podrá ese sentimiento borrar el dolor del pasado...?
1. Prólogo

_Hola =). Pues, soy nueva por aquí de modo que me he animado a publicar mi primer ff en este lugar. Ojala les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Sólo quiero aclarar primeramente que los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y que este ff lo he publicado en **cemzoo**, donde mi nick es **Pam** para evitar que piensen que es un plagio, jeje._

_De momento les dejaré el prólogo para ver que les parecio y luego colocaré el primer cap. _

_Sin más rodeos les dejo leer. _

_Salu2._

-Texto-: Diálogos.  
_"Texto"_: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
[Texto]: Aclaraciones de la autora.  
(Texto): Alguno que otro comentario de la autora... aunque casi no los dejo xD.

**Vivo por ella **

**Por Pami Anderson**

**Prólogo**

Aunque intentaba alejarse de su recuerdo, de todos modos regresaba a él. Era una maldición apenas mirarla a los ojos y notar que su corazón aún latía con intensidad al verla, que no podía resistir sus encantos. Lograba envolverlo en sus redes con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez, él ya estaba decidido. Se marcharía para siempre de su lado.

Arrancaría todo lo que quedaba de aquella pasión funesta y febril, de aquellos recuerdos que en algún momento de su vida los había atesorado tan celosamente y que ahora sólo se habían convertido en ilusiones perdidas.

No permitiría que el pasado vuelva a engatusarlo de tal manera y que el destino hiciera de las suyas una vez más. Eso no volvería a suceder y lo tenía muy presente.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora es olvidar. Olvidar ese sentimiento al cual fue condenado a sentir alguna vez...


	2. Capitulo I: Recuerdos

**Vivo por ella**

**Por Pami Anderson**

**Capitulo I**

**Recuerdos**

¿Acaso eran sus ojos los que me llamaban la atención cada vez que la veía?

¿Acaso era su melodiosa voz la que parecía hechizarme cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre?

¿Acaso eran sus besos los que me impedían pensar con claridad?

¿Por qué esa mujer despertaba en mí tales sentimientos que jamás había experimentado y al mismo tiempo lograba dejarme desquiciado en plena madrugada?

¡¿Por qué…?

¿?

Despertó abruptamente al recordarla y sentir la brisa del viento fresco ingresar en su alcoba. Todo estaba a oscuras, solamente la reluciente luna y las estrellas eran las que proporcionaban un poco de claridad esa noche.

Sentía su frente húmeda y su ropa pegada al cuerpo a causa del sudor. El desespero que padecía cada vez que soñaba lo mismo noche tras noche empeoraba cada día. Sus ojos buscaban a alguien más junto a su lecho, pero no había nadie. Sólo su inmensa soledad lo acompañaba.

Gruño ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y de las cosas que habían pasado; siempre presenciando en sueños la más hermosa visión que jamás tuvo en toda su vida.

_Ella. Esa mujer…_

—Debo olvidarla —profirió colérico al recordar nuevamente su rostro y de todo cuanto había vivido con ella.

Bebió el agua que reposaba en el vaso que estaba junto a la mesa de noche e intento calmar su rabia con aquel líquido incoloro que recorría su acalorada garganta. Intentó dormir nuevamente pero todo parecía atormentarlo. Sentía que el caos reposaba en sus hombros como una carga que no lograría sobrellevar por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró pesadamente y gracias a un pequeño milagro, concilió el sueño unos minutos después.

—Me vuelves loco —emitió el hombre al sentir que lo besaba con intensidad—. Eres mía, solo mía —manifestó posesivo tomando del talle con fuerza a la bella y coqueta mujer.

—Soy tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más —susurraba en su oído con picardía para luego volver a unir sus labios con los suyos.

La pasión que los unía era indescriptible y a medida que pasaban los días se acrecentaba más y más.

Cuando no podían estar juntos, él no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer que lo había conquistado en el momento menos esperado. Era como una hechicera que lograba doblegar su alma a su antojo y despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca había experimentado.

Todo era perfecto en su vida desde que la había conocido y lograba sonreír frecuentemente cuando antes nunca lo hacía. Se había convertido en un hombre nuevo, alegre y lleno de esperanzas. Pensaba en ella cada vez que estaba solo, aguardando el reencuentro con la mujer de sus sueños para pasar nuevamente una noche llena de pasión.

—Aunque intentes olvidarme, no lo lograrás…

¿?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sólo era una pesadilla.

Ya había amanecido completamente y lo único que se podía apreciar en su alcoba eran los muebles perfectamente ordenados. Todo estaba en su sitio pero él parecía estar en otro universo.

Oyó los golpeteos constantes en la puerta y recordó que tenía que ir a trabajar esa mañana como era costumbre. Ni bien se incorporó e intento poner sus pensamientos en su sitio, dejo pasar a la persona que lo buscaba.

—Adelante —emitió con la voz seca y con su semblante serio reflejado en su tez blanca.

—Disculpe, joven —profirió una mujer ingresando con timidez a la habitación—. Le enviaron esta carta —extendiéndole el sobre blanco.

—Gracias —profirió tomándolo en sus manos mientras veía que lo dejaban a solas de nuevo.

El joven hombre abrió con prisa el sobre para leer su contenido. Su semblante serio había cambiado casi de inmediato a uno de sorpresa. Las noticias que había recibido además de sorprenderlo lo habían dejado contento. Después de todo, al menos tenía algo que celebrar.

Dejo a un lado aquel papel y se metió al baño a asearse para estar listo y empezar un nuevo día cargado de labores que no podían postergarse por mucho tiempo. Era un hombre emprendedor y no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones pese a sus malas experiencias en su vida personal.

El agua fría recorría su cuerpo desnudo mientras intentaba percibir la realidad de las cosas esa mañana tan calurosa. Cerró los ojos recordando su sueño y pensó que tal vez nunca podría hacer desaparecer a esa hechicera que habitaba sus pensamientos. Debía admitir que la necesitaba en ocasiones, que era imprescindible tenerla cerca y sentir sus labios ardientes besarlo sin pudor alguno.

Golpeo la pared con fuerza sintiendo el dolor recorrerle el brazo entero. Intentó relajarse recordando la noticia que le había dado su familia para disipar la nube negra que traía encima, puesto que nada más lograba serenarlo ese día. Cada vez le dificultaba más el poder olvidarla.

_Olvido._

—Si tan sólo pudiera… —musito.

Ni bien terminó de bañarse y vestirse bajo al comedor para desayunar con calma.

Aunque tenía una casa —en la cual sólo habitaban él y dos sirvientes más—, al menos se sentía a gusto pese a vivir prácticamente solo. Ya estaba acostumbrándose al silencio ya que cuando vivía en su antiguo departamento tuvo que compartirlo con uno de sus amigos.

No perdió mucho tiempo y recogió lo necesario para dirigirse al trabajo en cuanto terminó su desayuno, abandonando la casa en cuestión de minutos.

Decidió ir por la calle menos transitada para poder llegar a tiempo. La empresa en la cual trabaja ahora es una nueva sucursal situada en Tokio. Agradecía inmensamente que esa sucursal existiera ya que le salvaba su vida que, por ahora, estaba patas arriba. Era como el milagro que hacía aparición en el momento exacto.

Después de haber tenido varios percances con la mujer que le había robado el alma, era más conveniente estar ahí. Estaba más tranquilo teniendo en cuenta de que no podía interferir en la nueva vida que intentaba llevar. Eso en verdad representaba un gran alivio para su alma atormentada.

—Buen día, joven Li —saludaba cortés su secretaria al verlo.

—Buen día —saludo como pudo metiéndose a su oficina de inmediato.

Ni bien desapareció tras la puerta, dejo a una lado su maletín y empezó a verificar su entorno, intentando recordar los pendientes que había dejado. Como todo arquitecto reconocido en los alrededores por su impecable trabajo, era de esperarse que tuviera tantas cosas por resolver a diario.

Observó uno de los diseños que estaba en su mesa de trabajo y se volvió en dirección a su computadora para verificar algunos datos. Se despojó del saco que hacía juego con su traje negro dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo una vez que tuvo en mente lo que deseaba plasmar en aquel papel. Tomó su lápiz y su enorme escuadra para terminar de dar los últimos toques a su plano que ya en breve se convertiría en algo real y sólido.

Había trabajado mucho en ese proyecto y no podía echar por la borda todo aquello a causa de una mala experiencia que lo perseguía todo el día habiendo pasado ya varios meses de aquel terrible suceso.

Para él era un reto cada una de las estructuras que debía construir o renovar. Era perfeccionista en su labor y no cabía duda que la inspiración siempre acudía a él sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado. Ni hablar cuando se trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, su mente lograba alejarse de la realidad cuando menos lo esperaba. Era algo que debía solucionarlo para evitar meterse en serios problemas a causa de sus distracciones.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron traerlo a la realidad de súbito y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, dejando a un lado lo que hacía.

—Adelante —emitió algo molesto, notando después la figura familiar que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—Por tu tono de voz diría que no tuviste un buen día —manifestó a modo de saludo su compañero de trabajo y amigo más cercano—. ¿Qué sucedió…? —preguntó al ver la expresión sombría dibujarse en su rostro.

—Lo de siempre —replicó con fastidio—. Pero al menos recibí noticias de mi familia y eso es lo único que importa ahora —intentando alivianar el ambiente tenso que había creado.

—Me alegro contigo, amigo mío, pero aún me preocupa tu situación —emitió el joven analizando las cosas detalladamente.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso. No quisiera arruinarte el día con la misma historia —admitió con sinceridad sabiendo que sus problemas solo a él le concernían.

—Somos amigos, sé que necesitas de un apoyo para evitar pensar en esa mujer que parece que cada día te quita de a poco las energías —notando las leves ojeras que se apreciaban bajo sus ojos.

—Ya no importa eso ahora —desviando la mirada a un lado—. Ya casi termino con esto. En cuanto venga a visitarnos ese hombre podremos disponer de lo demás para iniciar con la obra… si es que lo acepta —meditó sabiamente.

—Descuida. Seguro le parecerá una idea estupenda —emitió su compañero con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo debes entrevistarte con él?

—En un par de horas —consultando su reloj de pulso—. Suficiente tiempo para que termine con el plano —trazando unas cuantas líneas sobre el inmenso papel que tenía delante.

—Me parece bien —adujo su interlocutor con calma—. Mientras tanto terminaré de verificar los que me enviaste. Aún no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos —admitió el joven carraspeando apenado.

—No hay prisa. Tienes suficiente tiempo para eso —emitió burlón sabiendo a la perfección todas las cosas que tenía por hacer.

—Muy gracioso —dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. Intenta calmarte un poco o yo mismo me encargaré que te vayas de viaje por un tiempo.

—Creo que no es conveniente que haga eso —adujo pensativo.

—Volveré en cuanto termine mis labores… nos vemos luego —abandonando su oficina con total tranquilidad.

—Claro —asintió al ver que quedaba a solas de nuevo.

Su mirada lucía opaca y sin vida. Sentía un inmenso vacío por dentro pese a que su actitud y comportamiento demostraran lo contrario.

Sus manos se movían de un lado a otro recorriendo aquel papel, intentando concentrarse solamente en eso: su trabajo. Prefería mil veces estar activo y evitar que su mente siguiera divagando en tonterías, en verdad era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ya después de varias horas de haber luchado con su propia mente que le obligaba a pensar en otras cosas; logró terminar con aquel plano. Lo dejo a un lado para poder verificar algunos documentos cuando se dejo oír el teléfono en medio del silencio.

—Dime, Megumi —profirió serio.

—Su cliente ya esta esperándolo en la sala de juntas.

—Voy enseguida —cortando la comunicación de inmediato.

Recogió lo necesario y fue a recibir a uno de sus clientes más recientes.

Era un joven que estaba interesado en renovar la antigua casa de sus abuelos que se había deteriorado con los años. Estaba situada a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, cercana a una escuela muy bien conocida por su amigo, quien curiosamente vivió por allí en su infancia. Por supuesto que él también estaría presente para verificar los cambios que serían necesarios agregar o descartar del plano original; además, ambos habían trabajado en ello. Aunque siempre trabajaba solo, ahora decidió optar por un trabajo en equipo pese a que su amigo se encargaba de otras áreas durante las edificaciones.

—Buen día, señor Tsukishiro —saludo amablemente una vez que ingresó en la sala—. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar —dejando sus planos sobre la mesa para extenderle la mano.

—Descuide, señor Li —emitió afable el sujeto saludándolo de igual forma—. Apenas he llegado hace algunos minutos.

—Me alegra saber eso —desviando la mirada en dirección a su amigo que estaba tras él—. Le presento al arquitecto Takashi Yamazaki, él ha trabajado en este proyecto conmigo.

—Un placer conocerlo —extendiéndole la mano el joven.

—El placer es mío —saludó Tsukishiro con amabilidad tomando asiento una vez que el arquitecto le indico el sitio que debía ocupar.

—¿Desea algo de beber? —inquirió Li.

—No, gracias. Se lo agradezco.

—Bien, entonces echemos un vistazo a los planos —dejando ver los trazos que había realizado hacía unas horas atrás.

Habían charlado bastante de las modificaciones que creyeron conveniente hacer para que sus abuelos estuvieran cómodos sin necesidad de destruir las bases que ya tenía la casa en si. El joven de cabellos grisáceos quedó satisfecho con el trabajo que pensaban poner en marcha de modo que no hubo cambios en el plano original.

Después de que terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo el día en que empezarían a renovar la casa, el joven de cabellos grises se marcho satisfecho con el trabajo de ambos arquitectos.

Una vez que Tsukishiro abandono las oficinas, Syaoran Li aprovecho para ir a almorzar un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Su única compañía era Yamazaki, un tipo serio que ocultaba su lado bromista cada vez que trabajaba y demostraba su verdadero 'yo' en compañía de su novia y sus amistades. Aunque siempre se metía en problemas por decir mentiras a las amigas de la joven —que por cierto siempre lo regañaba—; no dejaba de bromear cada vez que tenía oportunidad. La alegre presencia del joven de cabellos oscuros realmente lo ayudaba bastante a pasar un rato ameno y agradable después de trabajar tanto a diario.

Se habían conocido unos días después de que Syaoran había llegado a Tokio. Al enterarse de que trabajaría con él congeniaron bien a pesar de que Li tenía un carácter reservado. En poco tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos sin darse cuenta. Yamazaki era como un hermano para él: uno que le brindaba apoyo incondicional en todo momento.

Ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa que compartían durante el almuerzo. Era un restaurante lujoso y muy frecuentado por la mayoría de los empresarios. Como le quedaba cerca del trabajo, podían venir sin problemas a comer allí con total calma.

—Es un bonito día —expresó alegre Yamazaki admirando el firmamento despejado.

Su amigo tan sólo permaneció en silencio sin afirmar o negar lo que él decía. Sentía que se ahogaba a los pocos al querer comprender porque razón pudo ser traicionado por la mujer que amaba aún con fiereza.

Uno de los camareros les sirvió un poco de vino tinto a cada uno. Un largo silencio parecía sentirse en aquel bullicioso restaurante cuando repentinamente se dejo oír la voz grave del joven de mirada chocolate.

—Aún pienso en ella —dijo de súbito, como si ya no pudiera ocultar todo aquello—. Después de haberse burlado de mí, aún busco sus besos, su pasión irrefrenable… —fijándose en los múltiples autos que pasaban.

—No quisiera entrometerme demasiado —inició el joven de cabellos negros con cuidado— pero, ¿crees que vale la pena seguir pensando en ella? —notando su entrecejo fruncido ante aquella pregunta.

—Sé que no me sirve de nada, pero aún así, parece que su recuerdo me persigue día y noche como una pesadilla sin fin —bebiendo de una sola vez todo el vino.

—Recuerda que esta con otro y que lo único que obtendrás de esto es envenenarte el alma aún más —manifestó angustiado al verlo tan inquieto, sirviéndose más vino a cada palabra que emitía—. Escucha, Li, sé que ahora quieres odiarla pero solamente te engañas a ti mismo. No busques una respuesta que al final sólo te dejará más devastado —tomándolo de la mano para que evite coger nuevamente la botella de vino—. Hay muchas mujeres en este mundo… no pierdas la cabeza sólo por una que no supo valorar tus sentimientos —notando que lo veía fijamente intentando procesar toda la información.

Él tenía toda la razón al decirle la verdad sin rodeos pero aquel hombre no podía comprender. Estaba cegado con su odio interno que no lograba ver las cosas con claridad.

—Dime una cosa —dijo mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos—. ¿Tú amas a Chiharu?

—Por supuesto —afirmó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo crees que se siente cuando la persona que amas te traiciona de tal manera? —leyendo sus movimientos detalladamente. Sabía que él no tendría una respuesta—. Tú tampoco entiendes mi dolor, Yamazaki. Ahora veo a todas las mujeres de la misma manera: falsas y sin escrúpulos —mirando la copa de vino que tenía a unos centímetros de su mano—. Perdóname amigo. No quiero que me malinterpretes pero, desgraciadamente, mi mundo se ha convertido en un caos.

—Te comprendo perfectamente y sé que estas sufriendo, no tienes porque disculparte —tomándolo por el hombro con firmeza.

—Gracias por tu apoyo —manifestó con una media sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezcas. Por algo somos amigos, ¿no? —profirió sonriente—. Anímate un poco. Ya verás que con el tiempo podrás olvidarla, pero sólo depende de ti que eso suceda.

Él tan sólo asintió en silencio sin decir ni una palabra más. Prefirió concentrarse en la comida que pensaba degustar en vez de quedarse pensando en todas las cosas que lo perturbaban.

Después de haber terminado de almorzar en aquel restaurante cada uno regreso a trabajar. La tarde entera estuvieron arreglando sus cosas, pero cada uno andaba por su lado.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y casi sin darse cuenta, la noche había llegado.

Yamazaki había decidido ir a visitar a su novia puesto que casi no tenía tiempo últimamente para verla a menudo. La noche se veía apacible, propiciando un momento perfecto para poder compartir con esa persona que tanto adoraba.

Ya estando frente a la puerta, fue recibido por una de sus amigas. Como su novia compartía el departamento con ella, era normal encontrarla por ahí a esas horas. Ingresó en la sala una vez que le indico dónde estaba la jovencita. La vio hundida en el sofá, concentrándose en la película que pretendía disfrutar en ese instante.

—Hola cariño —saludaba amoroso el joven de cabellos negros acercándose a su novia.

La joven estaba tan concentrada que su mirada no se despegaba del televisor y al parecer no pensaba ni siquiera en mirar a otro lado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Yamazaki había llegado.

—¿Esta es la película que estuviste esperando toda la semana? —interpeló al sentarse junto a ella, notando que se volvía a verlo sonriente.

—¡Así es! —aseveró con emoción—. Me alegra que hayas venido a verme. Ya me tenías algo abandonada —abrazándolo con ternura.

—Perdóname. Ya sabes, el trabajo parece ser cada día más extenuante —besándola tiernamente en los labios.

—No te preocupes, yo también tuve un día complicado —riendo algo nerviosa—. Aprovechando que estas aquí quería pedirte un favor, ahora que lo recuerdo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mañana vendrá a quedarse conmigo Yuka y quería pedirte que vayas a buscarla en la escuela —notando la sonrisa rara que tenía plasmada en su rostro el joven—. ¿Qué te causa gracia? —inquirió.

—Es sólo que tu cabello se ve algo diferente —dijo apuntando el mechón que se veía fuera de lugar—. Mira —estirando el espejo que tenía a su lado.

La joven contempló su reflejo en el pequeño espejo notando su cabello un poco desordenado y con uno de los mechones rebeldes perfectamente parado en mitad de la cabeza. Parecía un unicornio. No pudo contenerse y reír al verse tan ridícula con el nuevo _look_ que estrenaba esa noche.

—Esto me recuerda algo interesante —dijo repentinamente aquel hombre con una amplía sonrisa—. ¿Sabes cómo aparecieron los unicornios? —preguntó viendo la cara enojada que ponía su novia de inmediato.

—¡YAMAZAKI! —chilló molesta agarrándolo del cuello a causa de la enorme mentira que pensaba decirle.

¿?

Se sentía agotado pero el insistía en seguir allí. No era un capricho suyo el quedarse, era más bien los momentos que había vivido los que despertaban sus sentidos de manera inesperada estando en ese lugar. Sentía su piel erizarse a causa del viento, logrando rememorar a la perfección el rostro de su amada.

Cerró los ojos por un instante e intentó disipar aquella imagen nítidamente guardada en su memoria, como un retrato imborrable que perduraría por un tiempo o quizás por años si es que él lo permitía.

—Debo estar loco —masculló admirando los árboles que bailaban gracias al viento.

Un excelente arquitecto, un hombre exitoso, eso lo definía a la perfección; pero ahora lucía como alguien que no tenía nada. Abandonó su país natal para vivir en otro sitio, abandono su familia, sus amigos… ¡todo! Quería vivir tranquilamente sin sentirse acorralado de estar cerca de aquella mujer que le rondaba como un alma en pena que se rehusaba a marcharse. Era su tormento y su perdición el haberla conocido. Aunque no le servía de nada pensar siquiera en todo eso, sus sentidos parecían recordarle que le hacía falta.

_Una mujer que por desgracia era indispensable en su vida._

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo II: El juego del destino

**Vivo por ella **

**Capitulo II**

**El juego del destino**

—Eres único —musitó sobre su boca, complacida al ser correspondida por un hombre tan apasionado como él.

—No sé que me haz hecho —articulaba casi sin aliento al sentir que lo besaba con intensidad—; ni cómo pudiste habitar en mis pensamientos —deteniéndose unos instantes para ver aquellas gemas verdosas y reconocer en ellos la misma llama que encendía todo su ser—. Lo único que sé es que te has adueñado de mi corazón y mi mente más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado —volviendo a posar sus labios enardecidos en los de la bella mujer, en un beso breve y pausado.

Una risa juguetona se dejo oír en el aire ante su comentario mientras ella veía fijamente los ojos masculinos. Sonreía con una sensualidad propia de su personalidad deslumbrante y vivaz. Le atraía enormemente aquel hombre tan hermoso que bajo su apariencia reservada y huraña ocultaba una pasión irrefrenable y desinhibida. Y lo que más la dejaba extasiada era el hecho de que ella fuera la causante de tales emociones, logrando reavivarlas con su sola presencia.

Acarició su tez con su blanca y fina mano, posando sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios teñidos de un color carmín intenso a causa del pintalabios que aún permanecían en ellos. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al poder tenerlo ahora tan cerca cuando antes sólo la rehuía y adoptaba su actitud fría e indiferente en su presencia. El haberlo conocido y lograr que haya posado sus intrigantes ojos en su indiscutible belleza era algo digno de celebrar. Él era el hombre más codiciado en la sociedad y ella la mujer más afortunada por haberlo 'capturado' de manera ágil y audaz. Desde un principio deseaba que ese hombre fuera sólo para ella y, tal como lo había planeado, consiguió su cometido.

—No podrás olvidarme jamás —susurró con su voz acaramelada y sensual, acariciando con suavidad su barbilla— porque nunca encontrarás otra mujer que te de lo que _yo_ te he dado —mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Porque tú ya eres _mío_, solamente _mío_ y de _nadie más_… —concluyó triunfal besándolo una vez más para dejarle muy en claro que solamente ella tenía autoridad sobre él.

Aunque el firmamento empezaba a teñirse de un añil casi negruzco, a ellos no les importaba en absoluto tal hecho. Lo único que tenía importancia era que estuvieran juntos y pudieran disfrutar de aquel sentimiento que se hacía más patente en sus vidas.

Un sentimiento que perduraría en el tiempo.

Abrió los ojos.

Sus labios le ardían como si la hubiera besado hace tan sólo unos segundos atrás. Sus recuerdos… tan palpables que a veces creía confundirlos con la propia realidad. Tan sólo el rememorarlo sacaba a la superficie esa sensación de angustia y dolor que se calaba en cada fibra de su ser. Una inmensa frustración se apoderó de sus entrañas y hasta le causaba asco su propia amargura. Las palabras profesadas por la coqueta mujer eran verdades hirientes que podían ser capaces de desbaratarlo en ese preciso instante.

El haberse dejado llevar por un impulso, lo convirtió en el hombre que era ahora: vacío y sin vida.

Pese a que su mente lo llevaba a menudo de regreso al pasado no podía dar crédito que todo aquello fuera más fuerte que él. Se reprochaba a sí mismo la actitud débil que había ganado al experimentar tal trago amargo, logrando sumirlo en una profunda depresión. Pero ni todos los reproches que se hiciera cambiaban en absoluto su estado.

Ni él mismo se percataba que su agonía se estaba convirtiendo en algo peor cada día que pasaba.

Se irguió con pereza del sillón para abandonar la terraza que daba vista a la calle e ingresó con desgane en su alcoba. Todo estaba a oscuras y apenas se podía apreciar el interior gracias a las luces provenientes de los faroles del servicio público. Él no se había molestado en encender las luces en el interior de su habitación, prefirió recostarse en su lecho y dejar que la propia oscuridad intentara sumirlo en un sueño profundo. Al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaba más que nunca después de pasarse tanto tiempo a diario trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche para intentar ocupar su mente en algo productivo.

Suspiró largamente esperando que con ello alejara todo su pesar, aunque sabía que hacía falta más que eso para lograrlo.

—"_No permitiré que otra mujer vuelva a entrar en mi vida —_pensó dejando muy en claro que esa era la decisión más sabia que podía tomar_—. Sólo espero que las cosas mejoren con el tiempo…"_ —meditó cerrando los ojos con suavidad mientras dejaba que pasaran las horas y evitara seguir pensando demasiado en el asunto.

Sin darse cuenta había quedado dormido al cabo de unos minutos. El cansancio sin duda alguna resultó ser un antídoto efectivo para llevarlo en los brazos de Morfeo.

¿?

Lo único que deseaba era perderse en medio de la gente, como si con ello lograría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Ya no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba.

Había vagado sin rumbo en medio de la madrugada por las calles vacías.

Su mente no lograba borrar aquella horrible imagen que amenazaba con enloquecerla a cualquier momento y su corazón hecho añicos latía enfurecido como si en breve fuera a salirse de su pecho. Su respiración empezaba a volverse entrecortada, su visión se tornaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y el tiempo se le antojaba más enlentecido que de costumbre. Unos repentinos mareos la volvían más vulnerable y más débil a causa de su mal estado, pero eso no le importaba. Su mayor deseo: que todo aquello fuera sólo un sueño, sólo un espantoso sueño.

Todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le dolía intensamente como si en breve fuera a estallar a causa de las imágenes que estaban atascadas en su mente aturdida. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese sitio, sólo comprendía que el remordimiento y el dolor la consumían a los pocos.

Una luz iluminó su entorno lentamente y se volvía cada vez más intensa al ver que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Una palabra llegó a sus oídos de una manera ininteligible y se desvaneció casi al instante cuando experimentó que su cuerpo era despedido con violencia a un costado de la calle.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego… nada.

Sólo la oscuridad y el silencio reinaron poco después.

¿?

Aún la negrura del firmamento podía apreciarse en la ciudad que empezaba a cubrirse de nubes esa mañana del domingo. Estaba claro que iba a impedir que el astro rey llegara a cumplir con su labor ese día. El viento que ingresó en la habitación logró despertarlo súbitamente, erizándole la piel de pies a cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces y fijó la vista en el techo por unos instantes y notó que aún estaba a oscuras. Encendió la lámpara que estaba cerca de él y verificó su reloj de pulso con asombro al percatarse del horario.

—Son las 5 de la mañana —bufó por lo bajo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo irreprimible.

Era extraño que despertara a esas horas y más aún los fines de semana. Aunque no dormía bien en ocasiones a causa de sus pesadillas, siempre tenía un horario exacto para despertar. Ya se le había ido el sueño y prefería abandonar su lecho pese a que aún tenía tiempo para dormir un poco más.

Apartó las almohadas que tenía a un costado suyo y se reincorporó con lentitud. Calzó las zapatillas que tenía al borde de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo al exterior. Abrió por completo las puertas que daban al balcón y fue a contemplar la tranquilidad de la ciudad por unos momentos. El viento soplaba con ligereza y el cielo empezaba a aclararse con más lentitud de la acostumbrada. Como todo primer día de otoño era normal que el clima fuera a cambiar de modo repentino. Aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana para recuperar las energías y elevó los brazos para estirarse un poco y desperezarse. Ingresó nuevamente al interior y se escabulló sin rodeos tras una de las puertas que estaban cerca de su armario. Observó su reflejo en el enorme espejo que estaba ante sus ojos cafés ni bien se adentró al cuarto de baño, notando que traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

Ni siquiera se había despojado de su traje a no ser de su corbata que yacía tirada quién sabe en dónde. Últimamente lo que menos le importaba era su aspecto, si vestía adecuadamente o no; pero cabe destacar que él andaba bien arreglado en todo momento aunque le restara importancia a tales cosas. Nunca quiso estar a la vanguardia pero siempre vestía adecuadamente, dependiendo de la ocasión, por supuesto. Sus trajes los usaba para ir a trabajar y en su tiempo libre tan sólo buscaba algo cómodo y nada extravagante.

Pero ahora le disgustaba enormemente su aspecto: su camisa arrugada, su saco abotonado al descuido…

Se asemejaba a un ebrio vestido con unos harapos y que había ahogado sus penas con varias copas de alcohol en un bar cualquiera. Aunque, en este caso, sus harapos constituían su elegante traje, el alcohol sus sentimientos destrozados y el bar su vida vacía y sin sentido.

Pasó una mano por su cabello que lucía desaliñado a más no poder. Se apoyó en el lavabo y contempló más de cerca su rostro como si tratara de asegurarse que el sujeto allí reflejado fuera él; aunque deseaba con intensidad que fuera tan sólo el reflejo de alguien más.

—"_Luzco terrible" _—caviló sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Tenía unas ojeras que empezaban a hacerse cada vez más pronunciadas y una mirada que demostraba en ocasiones nada alentador. Sus ojos lucían apagados y perdidos tras una densa niebla que impedía ver más allá de lo que cualquiera desearía. Por un instante creyó ser tan sólo un ridículo muñeco que cualquiera podría tener la capacidad de manipularlo a su antojo.

"_Ella lograba manipularte a su antojo…"_

Aquellas palabras provenientes de su interior pudieron sacudirlo de pies a cabeza por breves segundos. Cerró el puño con fuerza sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos a todo lo largo de su fuerte y bien torneado brazo. Trató de contener la rabia que bullía en sus adentros y relajo los músculos con mucha dificultad. Tenía la certeza de que no ganaba nada con esa actitud, pero aún le costaba trabajo dominarse. Se había vuelto vulnerable, algo tan natural que le pasaba a cualquiera pero que para él representaba la derrota.

¿Qué llegaría a pensar su madre si lo viera en ese instante?

"_No eres digno de ser un Li…"_

Sí, algo similar diría su estricta madre, pero se lo merecía.

Sacudió su cabello con ambas manos en un movimiento frenético por breves instantes, tratando de apaciguar sus demonios aunque sea por una sola vez. Ya hastiado de ver su otro yo en el espejo —que no le mostraba nada agradable, por cierto—; optó por lavarse los dientes y luego darse un relajante baño en la tina.

Ya cuando pudo relajarse lo suficiente sumergido en el agua tibia, se vistió para salir a dar un paseo. Como nunca se tomó la molestia en recorrer los alrededores a pie, decidió que esa mañana era adecuada para tales fines. Traía puesto un conjunto deportivo en tonos azul oscuro y unos calzados acorde con la vestimenta, dándole un aspecto más jovial a su persona.

Una vez listo, arregló su cama y algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar para luego retirarse. Estando ya fuera de su casa, sintió la necesidad de detenerse a observar su derredor una vez más. Le resultaba gratificante que ni un sólo ruido de la ciudad opacara el canturreo de las aves o la hojarasca que se mecía con lentitud por las calles vacías a tales horas. Sabía que el vivir en una zona residencial permitía que las calles estuvieran vacías casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pocas veces que se quedaba en su casa daba a conocer que sus propios vecinos parecían tener lujosas viviendas más por hacer notar que tenían dinero de sobra, aunque no se quedaran ni media hora a disfrutar de sus posesiones.

Ni él supo los motivos por los cuales tenía una casa puesto que con un departamento pequeño bastaba y sobraba para que estuviera cómodo.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

Estaba más que claro que al comprarla había decidido que su estadía en Japón fuera definitiva. Los giros inesperados que dio su propia vida sacaban a la luz los motivos que buscaba sin razón.

Trató de no arruinar su preciosa mañana y dejo por la paz aquel asunto. Tenía suficiente ya con todas las preocupaciones que cargaba consigo a diario y prefería despejar su mente aturdida aunque sea por unas horas.

Con energías renovadas decidió emprender su inusual caminata. Aprovechó en hacer un poco de ejercicio y acelero su andar con trotes ligeros. Oyó repentinamente como el cielo empezaba a crujir en lo alto anunciando que en breve llovería, pero él no dejo que tal hecho lo detuviera. Cuando ya se hubo alejado unas calles de su casa, las gotas de agua fría empezaban a descender a un ritmo lento y constante. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrar algún techo que le propiciara resguardo de la lluvia que ya empezaba a arreciar cuando noto algo raro a unos metros más adelante. Le pareció ver una especie de bulto tirado a un costado de la calle y cuanto más se acercaba comenzó a comprender que se trataba de una persona la que estaba allí. Se echó a correr para auxiliar al desconocido. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, percibió que se trataba de una mujer.

Su cuerpo estaba de lado y no tenía ni un rastro de haber sido herida o golpeada aparentemente. Su rostro estaba oculto por su largo cabello que empezaba a pegarse más a su piel a causa del agua fría que caía incesante y sus ropas estaban empezando a mojarse cada vez más por la intensa lluvia.

Se hincó ante ella y lo primero que hizo fue examinar sus signos vitales. Sintió su pulso algo débil de modo que no perdió tiempo y se despojó de la campera que tenía puesta y la cubrió con ella para evitar que se mojara más. No dudo ni un segundo y la cargó con sumo cuidado en brazos y se encaminó de regreso a su hogar. La lluvia no estaba a fin de amainar y por tales motivos debía buscar un techo para evitar que pescara un resfriado o algo peor. El que no pesara mucho la desfallecida muchacha le facilitaba las cosas, de modo que no tardaría tanto en llegar a su destino.

¿?

Un silencio mortecino reinaba en la habitación.

La alta y atlética figura del hombre que yacía en el sofá empezó a removerse con mucha dificultad a causa de su cuerpo adolorido. El estar en aquella incómoda posición toda la noche no permitía que sus músculos recobraran su total fuerza. Se talló un poco los ojos y verifico su reloj de pared. Como si mil agujas lo pincharan con saña de una vez, de golpe se puso de pie al ver que ya iban a dar las seis treinta de la mañana.

Se había quedado dormido todo ese tiempo.

Le pareció que apenas hace unos segundos se había sentado en aquel sofá.

—¡Diablos! —gruñó enfadado caminando apresurado al cuarto de baño.

Se apresuró a lavarse los dientes, cambiarse y recoger lo que el día anterior había ido a buscar. No supo cómo llegó a ceder durante unos segundos ante sus ganas de dormir, pero eso no justificaba el haber abandonado a su único familiar en un hospital toda la noche. Maldijo por lo bajo unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles y salió casi disparado como una bala de su departamento.

Al fin y al cabo, llegaría tarde, pero tenía esperanzas de que no haya sucedido nada en su ausencia.

¿?

Llegó a su hogar y abrió la puerta con mucha dificultad al tener a la muchacha en brazos.

Ya cuando pudo ingresar al interior, la trasladó a una de las habitaciones que quedaban en la planta baja y la recostó en la cama con cuidado para evitar moverla demasiado. Se sentó a su lado y se fijó más de cerca y con más calma en la desconocida. Apartó a un lado su cabello mojado del rostro para verla —ya que la cubría en su totalidad—, e impedía inspeccionarla mejor. Acomodó los mechones rebeldes a un lado y pudo apreciar con claridad sus facciones finas y delicadas que denotaban su belleza aún estando tan pálida y desmejorada. Se volvía evidente a simple vista que tenía unos años menos que él, ya que su grácil figura le daba un aspecto de ser apenas una estudiante.

Casi de súbito oyó una ligera queja por parte de ella y la vio removerse con lentitud en el amplio lecho logrando traerlo a la realidad de inmediato. Logró aliviarse al saber que reaccionaba ya que demostraba que su condición no era más que un simple desmayo común.

Cuán equivocado estaba. Distaba mucho aquellas suposiciones suyas de la realidad que iba afrontar.

—¿Cómo se siente? —fue lo único que se aventuró a decir al fijarse que sus ojos se habrían casi imperceptiblemente.

—Me… duele —contestó en tono somnoliento la débil muchacha volviendo a cerrar los ojos en su totalidad, cayendo en cuestión de segundos en una completa inconsciencia.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Retiró la campera que le había colocado encima para que no se mojara tanto y la despojó de su fino suéter rosa que estaba embebido en la parte frontal con toda el agua de lluvia, dejándose ver una holgada blusa blanca que traía debajo. Intentó moverla sólo lo necesario para evitar que llegara a agravar su estado y decidió de paso ir en busca de unas toallas que estaban en el armario de ese mismo cuarto. Ni bien encontró lo que buscaba fue a secarla lo mejor que pudo. Cuando intentó secarle el rostro notó una mancha de color carmín que se apreciaba a un costado suyo pudiendo hacerse más visible sobre la blanca almohada en la cual reposaba su cabeza. Mortificado decidió verificar el lugar del cual manaba aquel líquido rojizo, moviendo con cuidado su rostro a un lado. No tardo en toparse con una herida escondida tras su larga cabellera empapada.

—¡Rayos! —bufó por lo bajo al no percatarse con anterioridad de aquello.

Abandonó apresurado la alcoba y fue en busca de unas cuantas medicinas y vendajes. Aprovechó de paso en traer unas ropas limpias para que pudiera cambiarse en cuanto despertara, si es que lo hacía en breve.

Después de haber desinfectado la herida y vendarla posteriormente, verifico si no tenía alguna otra herida escondida. Al percatarse aliviado de que no era así, la dejo descansar y la cubrió con una cobija.

La dejo a solas por unos minutos para realizar una llamada. Prefirió que un médico la viera para cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada grave ya que ahora le empezaba a preocupar la lesión que tenía en la cabeza.

Ni bien le informaron que el galeno iría hasta su casa dejo el aparato a un lado y fue nuevamente al encuentro de la joven.

Al ingresar a la habitación contempló una vez más su tez macilento y sus labios que empezaban a adoptar un tono ligeramente violáceo. No era para menos que estuviera así ya que el clima se tornaba algo frío a causa de la lluvia otoñal. Como ya no sabía que hacer, se dejo caer en una de las sillas que estaba a costado de la cama. Ahora sólo le restaba ser paciente y esperar a que el médico llegara pero, aún sabiendo eso, no podía estar tranquilo. En las mejillas de la joven se notaba con claridad un ligero hundimiento, una señal muy clara de que no se había alimentado bien en días. Se compadeció de ella y decidió que sería conveniente prepararle algo nutritivo para que pudiera recobrar sus fuerzas en cuanto despertara. Seguramente había enfermado o hubo algún otro motivo por el cual perdió tanto peso pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo se había ganado semejante golpe en la cabeza.

La ropa que tenía puesta señalaba con claridad que estaba más delgada ya que el talle era el correcto y el más acorde con su menudo cuerpo. Una sensación de impotencia se hizo presente en sus adentros y no pudo evitar angustiarse por la extraña que estaba allí junto a él. Al parecer ella no la había pasado muy bien últimamente.

Aunque fuera frío y cauteloso con todos los demás, tenía su lado humano y sensible pese a que nadie más lo conociera. Se rehusaba a demostrarlo pero a su corazón no podía hacerle sentir de otra manera. Aborrecía a las mujeres por el engaño que había sufrido por culpa de una de ellas pero no podía negar que estaba angustiado por aquella joven mujer que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y prefirió ir directo a la cocina. Ya estaba siendo demasiado considerado con aquella chica que apenas acababa de encontrar y para colmo ¡estaba inconsciente!

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a empezar a preparar la comida en cuanto la dejaba descansar y recuperarse.

Como no estaba nadie para ayudarle con las labores de la casa, él debía ir a preparar la comida por su cuenta. Su fuerte siempre había sido cocinar y después de casi un año cocinaría para alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Una sensación singular lo embargó por unos segundos al pensar en ello. Prefirió concentrarse en buscar los ingredientes para preparar la comida y esperar a que la extraña abriera los ojos en vez de dejar que su mente audaz volviera a dejarlo más enfadado que nunca.

Ni él daba crédito de que tal situación se daría la primera vez que decidía recorrer el vecindario.

Lo que él en realidad ni siquiera comprendía era lo que el destino tramaba.

¿?

—Buenos días —saludó afable el galeno al encontrarse con aquel hombre en pleno pasillo.

—Buenos días —profirió el hombre al reconocer al sujeto que tenía delante.

—Veo que trae mucha prisa —añadió al verlo algo agitado cargando un pequeño bolso—. Aprovechando que está aquí, ¿podría acompañarme un momento? —inquirió de pronto logrando obtener una respuesta silenciosa por parte del recién llegado.

Por la expresión que había reflejado su tez daba a entender que no le agradaría la noticia, aunque él esperaba que sólo fuera producto de su imaginación.

¿?

En el exterior sólo se podía oír las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, acompañado de los truenos y relámpagos que lograban iluminar por breves instantes el ceniciento y opacado firmamento.

Había pasado media hora aproximadamente desde que llegó a su casa.

Estaba al pendiente de la desconocida esperando a que reaccionara. La sopa que había preparado no tardaría en estar lista pero su prioridad de momento la acaparaba la joven. Yacía sentado en el sillón que estaba a unos pasos de la cama. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sujetándola y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas en señal de impaciencia. Contemplaba el suelo sin remedio tratando de calmar sus ansias de poder salir de aquella inquietante situación.

Una leve queja logró llamar su atención de inmediato. Elevó su rostro para cerciorarse de que fuera ella la que emitió aquel sonido y lo comprobó al notar que movía sus dedos entumecidos con lentitud. Se incorporó y se acercó a la joven con calma. Su entrecejo empezó a fruncirse levemente como si intentara moverse pero sin lograr nada pese a su gran esfuerzo. Lentamente, sus párpados adormilados empezaban a moverse, dejándose entrever unos llamativos ojos verdes, unos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

Una mirada de jade lo recibió con el asombro y curiosidad reflejada en ellos.

El sujeto quedó pasmado y rígido al verla.

Creyó que el tiempo por un instante se había detenido. Todo lo que podía ver era esa mirada que lograba desconcertarlo de manera abrupta en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos se veían como los extraños que eran sin comprender lo que ocurría: ella por no saber quién era él, mientras que él creía ver su oscuro pasado nuevamente. El arquitecto no la perdía de vista ni por un segundo, sólo se limitaba a observarla desde su posición sin poder mover un músculo de la impresión que había generado esa extraña en su ser.

—¿Dónde estoy? —inquirió con suavidad contemplando un poco su entorno. Casi de inmediato volvió a centrar su mirada en el hombre que yacía de pie contemplándola sin saber de quién se trataba—. ¿Quién… eres tú? —interpeló la joven con suavidad logrando sacudir todas las emociones que bullían sin piedad dentro de él.

Él no contestó nada.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando ordenar sus pensamientos y volvió a clavar sus ojos chocolate en la joven. Ella por su parte intentó incorporarse un poco para quedar sentada y fijarse mejor en el sujeto que estaba de pie a su lado.

La joven de mirada esmeralda empezaba a asustarse por no saber lo que estaba pasando y por la forma en que la observaba aquel desconocido. Él se percató que aún no había dicho nada y decidió romper el silencio incómodo que los envolvía al notar que esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba.

—Soy… Li, Li Syaoran y usted está en mi casa —contestó de manera forzada—. ¿Se siente mejor? —adujo lo más amable que pudo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Un… poco… ¡atchís! —estornudó de golpe al sentir el aire frío rozar sus brazos descubiertos— mareada —susurró esto último volviéndose a escabullir con la cobija.

Suspiró con pesadez y percibió que ella ya no podía seguir con aquellas ropas; sólo lograría ganarse un terrible resfriado. Pese a que se sentía abrumado mentalmente tampoco lo dejaba incapacitado para pensar que ella debía darse un buen baño si no quería enfermar.

—Será mejor que se de un baño y se cambie de ropa —admitió el arquitecto al verla temblar—. Allí tiene ropa limpia y unas toallas para que pueda usarlas —apuntando en dirección a la silla que estaba en un rincón—. Volveré en cuanto haya terminado de asearse —caminando con cierta prisa hasta la puerta que se abrió y cerró en un santiamén.

Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de quedarse a esperar que le contestara o le dijera algo más. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue escaparse como si fuera un crío al cual lo han descubierto por haber visto lo indebido.

Ni bien se quedó a solas de nuevo, se recargó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

—"_¡Maldición!_ —gruñó iracundo en sus adentros—. _¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto…?"_ —se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de pocos amigos reflejada en su tez.

Debía admitir que causo estragos en su persona el tan sólo ver los cristalinos ojos verdes de la chica a la cual ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre a causa de la conmoción que había provocado en él.

_Esa mirada…_

—"_¿Qué me sucede? —_caviló abrumado una vez más por lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella habitación—. _Ambas son diferentes…"_ —remarcó nuevamente para sí, obligándose a recordar que era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer en su vida.

Definitivamente ese día se volvería más largo de lo que él desearía.

De pronto el timbre se dejo oír en medio del vacío pasillo. Como si mil agujas lo pincharan con saña se encaminó como un autómata y fue hasta la entrada para recibir al doctor.

—Buenos días —saludó cortés el sujeto de bata blanca—. Soy el doctor Yasunao Hiroshi…

—Buenos días. Pase, por favor —emitió a prisa el arquitecto, haciéndose a un lado para que ingresara el hombre—. Es por aquí —repuso guiando al recién llegado hasta la habitación en la que estaba la joven.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y al oír que lo invitaban a pasar ingresó a la alcoba en silencio y, el médico, —que ni bien se acercó a la muchacha— no tardo en acomodar su pequeño maletín en una de las sillas y retirar de ella todo lo que iba a necesitar.

—Él es el doctor Yasunao y viene a inspeccionarla —emitió sin rodeos el joven de ojos chocolate.

La muchacha no dijo nada, sólo parpadeo un par de veces algo confusa y se fijo en los ojos azulados del médico que la veían con curiosidad.

—Dígame, ¿qué le ocurrió? —preguntó el galeno en cuanto acomodaba su estetoscopio al cuello.

—Yo, no…

—No estoy seguro ya que la hallé inconsciente en plena calle. Tal vez la golpearon —dedujo no muy convencido observando al sujeto que se acomodaba junto a la chica y veía que ella le dedicaba una mirada de espanto.

La desconocida mujer quedó muda al igual que el galeno después de recibir aquella respuesta.

—Si no es molestia, por favor déjeme a solas con la paciente —pidió segundos después volviéndose a ver al arquitecto.

—Claro —contestó dejándolos a solas.

Ya estando a solas decidió continuar con lo suyo. Le revisó los ojos, luego le tomó la presión y por último se fijó en la herida que la volvió a cubrir con el vendaje hecho por el dueño de la casa. Intentó buscar alguna otra posible lesión u otra señal en el cuerpo que le indicara lo que posiblemente le había ocurrido, pero no halló nada más. Ya cuando terminó de revisarla, decidió hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la muchacha que seguía callada y sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Siente dolores de cabeza? —preguntó con tranquilidad el galeno logrando atraer su total atención al oírlo.

—No… no mucho, sólo siento mareos —repuso con timidez.

—¿Recuerda lo que sucedió antes de su desmayo? —observando detenidamente las reacciones de ella.

La joven intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por recordar pero al hurgar en su memoria percibió que no había nada más que un inmenso vacío. El médico se percató de que algo no andaba bien al notar que tardaba en contestar.

—¿Recuerda lo que sucedió? —repitió de nueva cuenta el galeno sin perderla de vista.

—No —expresó después de unos segundos.

—¿Recuerda cuál es su nombre?

—No…

—¿Recuerda alguna cosa?

—N-No —contestó con la voz trémula, advirtiendo en su mirar cierta frustración y desespero.

El médico que veía el temor cobrar vida en la joven comprendió que el diagnóstico que debía dar no sería el más alentador. No tenía de otra más que darle la noticia pese a que no tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para asegurar tal hecho; aunque, por otro lado, debía intentar no preocupar aún más a su paciente.

—Seré franco con usted —adujo con serenidad—, el posible golpe que recibió en la cabeza tal vez provoco que olvide sus recuerdos temporalmente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —interpeló anonadada.

—Es probable —emitió leyendo sus pensamientos de inmediato. El hombre quedó apenado al ver palidecer aún más a la inocente muchacha al decirle algo semejante. (_N/A: Vaya manera de dar una noticia ¬¬_)

La ojiverde no podía creer lo que el médico acababa de afirmar. No pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de no recordar nunca más su vida pasada. Una vez más su silencio fue su única respuesta para tal noticia.

—No quiero que se precipite ante esa posibilidad. Tal vez sea algo pasajero pero de todos modos necesitamos hacerle unos estudios para estar seguros. Ante todo debe ser paciente y dejar que el tiempo le ayude a rememorar su pasado…

El galeno seguía hablando pero ella sintió que todo en su entorno no era más que una ilusión. Quería pensar que lo que el médico le acababa de afirmar era una mentira, una vil y temible mentira.

¿Qué será de ella ahora que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre…?

Continuará…

¿?

_Lamento tanto la tardanza. Aquí les dejo la conti. Ojala haya sido de su agrado. _

_En cuanto pueda subiré el que sigue. Gracias por su apoyo constante y por los ánimos que me dan. Me dejan muy emocionada T.T; también les agradezco por sus comentarios y críticas._

_Nos leemos luego._

_Salu2. =)_

_P.D.: Pido disculpas por la cuestión de que se junte toda la historia y se entremezcle, es que aún no he podido lograr separar bien cada parte aquí en este sitio =(_


	4. Capitulo III: Enfrentando la realidad

**Vivo por ella**

**Capitulo III**

**Enfrentando la realidad**

El galeno al parecer se había dispuesto a sacarlo de quicio esa mañana. Ya habían pasado como cinco minutos que se le antojaban siglos caminando por aquellos pasillos tan poco concurridos. Creyó que jamás iba a detener su andar cuando se fijo que se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de una de las puertas que tenía inscripta unos cuántos números en ella. Se podía distinguir el número 3012 en la gran puerta blanca. Tardo como unos tres segundos en percatarse que estaban frente a la habitación de su joven hermana a la cual —por un descuido suyo—, la dejo pasar la noche anterior sola.

El hombre de cabellos azabache antes de dirigirse a la habitación decidió hablar con él de lo que en verdad importaba en aquellos momentos y evitar esperar más tiempo para comunicarle la situación actual.

Se volvió a ver al sujeto que lo estuvo siguiendo y comprendió que sólo lo estaba dejando más nervioso con tanto misterio de modo que decidió hablar antes de que el pobre hombre lo aniquilara con su mirada fría y despiadada.

—Antes que nada quería informarle que ella esta sedada y que los medicamentos que le administrarán a partir de ahora serán otros, de modo que no debe sorprenderse si llega a tener insomnio, dolores de cabeza o temblor. Son reacciones adversas que puede llegar a presentar —comunicaba de manera pasiva el médico observando el semblante serio del trigueño—. Bien, ahora quería hablarle de la condición actual de la paciente. Su hermana sigue teniendo un estado depresivo grave y decidimos administrarle estos medicamentos por el hecho de que no estamos logrando ningún cambio favorable en ella… —notando su mandíbula endurecerse al igual que su expresión.

—¿Y qué hay del psicólogo? ¿Sigue con las sesiones habituales? —inquirió visiblemente angustiado.

—Sí, pero ha sugerido que un psiquiatra la trate de ahora en adelante —logrando sorprenderlo con aquella inesperada noticia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro desalentador. Nunca fue un hombre en exageración optimista, pero cada una de las palabras emitidas por el galeno lo único que lograba era arrebatarle las esperanzas a los pocos.

—¿Es… tan grave así su estado? —pregunto a duras penas tratando de asimilar las cosas.

—Ya fueron muchos meses como para que ella siga así. Me dijo que hace tres meses ella empezó con este problema y dentro de una semana serán cuatro. Ya es mucho tiempo y es necesario que se vea la manera de tratarla de inmediato y evitar que llegue a cometer algún tipo de locura…

—¿Locura? —interpeló sintiendo algo arder en su pecho al instante y tomándolo sin dudarlo de las solapas de su bata de forma amenazante—. ¡¿Acaso cree que esta loca? —refutó de golpe con enojo ante la sola mención de tal terrible palabra.

—No estoy diciendo que está loca, pero cuando uno cae en una depresión como ésta es posible que la persona quiera atentar contra su vida y es eso lo que debemos evitar —logrando dejarlo mudo por un instante—. Sé que es difícil para usted, pero debe entender que ella no esta logrando recuperarse. No coopera… es como si hubiese dejado de vivir la vida y que ya no tuviera sentido alguno continuar. Si sigue así sólo empeorará su situación. Al parecer… ella ha decidido dejar de vivir —adujo en un susurro lo último al reconocer que no era más que una triste verdad lo que acababa de afirmar, volviendo a ser liberado de las fuertes manos del sujeto al instante.

Creyó oír que el mundo se partía en dos o tal vez se trataba del cielo que se desgarraba gracias a la tormenta, logrando emitir un sonido ensordecedor. Su propia alma experimentaba algo similar en esos momentos, un dolor insoportable. Una enorme impotencia se apodero de su ser por primera vez en toda su vida. No sabía que hacer. No podía creer que su hermana, su pequeña hermana estuviera sufriendo de tal modo y que él no pudiera impedir que algo peor le pasara.

Decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaba en aquel pasillo ya que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Su mirada oscura y perdida reflejaba su inmensa tristeza pero al mismo tiempo denotaban el horror y la desesperación. Su único familiar, ella representaba su vida entera y sin ella, él no era más que un cuerpo vacio y sin vida.

—Lamento mucho que este sucediendo esto, pero estamos haciendo…

—Lo posible por ayudarla —emitió el trigueño con desgane—. ¿No se cansa de decirles eso a los familiares de sus pacientes? —bufó con amargura volviéndose a ver el rostro del pálido hombre.

—Entiendo su dolor y créame que no es fácil evitar que una persona llegue al abismo cuando ha decidido por cuenta propia seguir ese camino —repuso con toda sinceridad acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado—. Su hermana es muy joven y tiene la vida por delante. Es penoso verla así todos los días pese a que tratemos por todos los medios levantarle el ánimo. Estamos dando todo de nosotros pero depende de ella para que pueda seguir con su vida.

"_Pero depende de ella para que pueda seguir con su vida…"_

Eso reverberaba en su aturdida y confusa mente una y otra vez.

Su mundo se iba desmoronando sin piedad ante sus ojos y él ya no tenía trucos bajo la manga para continuar con su labor, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido, _nunca_ lo haría. Lo malo de todo aquello era que no sabía cómo evitar que empeoraran las cosas, si es que podía haber algo peor…

¿?

Ni bien el sujeto de bata blanca terminó con lo suyo, abandonó la habitación y fue junto al arquitecto que esperaba algo impaciente el diagnóstico final.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —prorrumpió con seriedad en medio del silencio.

—La paciente al parecer no se ha alimentado bien en días ya que luce muy desmejorada y pálida —contestó el galeno sin prisas—. Sus signos vitales están algo débiles por lo que le sugiero que le proporcione algo nutritivo y que beba muchos líquidos para su pronta recuperación —hurgando en uno de los bolsillos de su bata un bloc de notas junto con su bolígrafo—. Quisiera que mañana la lleve al hospital para que se realice una tomografía. Es sólo con el fin de verificar que el golpe no llego a provocar algún daño en el cerebro —anotando en el papel lo que su paciente necesitaba, entregándole luego la orden médica—. No quisiera preocuparlo pero… es posible que la joven tenga amnesia.

—¿Amnesia? —repitió con incredulidad el hombre—. ¿Acaso… no recuerda lo que le ha sucedido? —inquirió unos segundos después.

—No —rotundo—. Estaba muy asustada y confusa, además, no puedo asegurarle aún que tenga amnesia puesto que usted con su comentario al parecer _logró_ _asustarla_ _aún_ _más_ —enfatizó el médico sus últimas palabras lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria al hombre que al instante prefirió callar y evitar meter la pata nuevamente—. Ella esta muy sensible ante la nueva situación que se le llegó a presentar de modo que sería conveniente que evite angustiarla o forzarla a recordar las cosas. Debe tomar sus medicinas a hora ya que le ayudaran a recobrar su peso normal y proporcionarle de los nutrientes necesarios para su cuerpo. También quiero que consulte con un especialista para que vea los resultados del estudio que le van a practicar. Allí le deje anotado los datos de mi colega para que pueda acudir a él —señalándole el papel que aún seguía sosteniendo en manos—. Es sólo para verificar si el golpe que recibió no dejo secuelas —comunicaba con total calma.

—¿Secuelas? —repitió perplejo una vez más tratando de comprender la magnitud del asunto.

—Así es. Pero no se angustie, es sólo un examen de rutina —explicó el hombre ante la mirada perdida del sujeto—. Por ahora sólo déjela descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —profirió por lo bajo viendo al galeno dedicarle una media sonrisa.

—No piense lo peor —viéndolo asentir en silencio de manera automática—. Sólo le pido que tenga paciencia y que no se desespere —apoyando una mano en el hombro del arquitecto para darle ánimos.

—Esta bien —susurró intentado controlar los nervios que empezaban a hacer mella en él.

—Bueno, ya debo regresar al hospital. Cualquier cambio que ocurra comuníquese conmigo de inmediato.

—Claro…

No perdió tiempo él dueño de casa y le pagó por sus servicios al médico y lo acompañó nuevamente hasta la puerta. Al quedar a solas nuevamente en el vestíbulo trató de digerir toda la información recibida hasta el momento. No supo cómo pudo su vida dar un giro inesperado de aquel modo. Una extraña estaba ahora en su casa, posiblemente con amnesia y él debía estar a cargo de sus cuidados para que se recupere en breve.

¿En qué nuevo dilema se había metido?

¿?

El tráfico que se generaba a esas horas salía de lo habitual, pero no era para menos, la tormenta no ayudaba mucho, sólo empeoraba todo. Sabía de antemano que se quedaría un buen rato esperando a que el tráfico mejorara para llegar hasta la escuela, de modo que no le quedó de otra más que ser paciente. Definitivamente ni siquiera ese domingo tuvo descanso a tempranas horas. Sus planes fueron otros al recibir la llamada de su novia informándole que debía llevar a su sobrina a la escuela —además de tener que irla a buscar de nuevo— ya que sus padres debían hacer un viaje de negocios ese día y no podrían llevarla.

Él siempre fue muy condescendiente con ella y no se quejaba de cumplir con las peticiones que le pedía su bella novia, pero si le molestaba que el clima no facilitara las cosas y mucho menos el tráfico.

Intentó disipar aquella sensación de mal humor que se quería adueñar de él y decidió fijar su mirada en la bella niña que dibujaba una casa en el vidrio empañado. Él adoraba los niños y más aún a las niñas que irradiaban tanta ternura e inocencia como la pequeña que estaba junto a sí. Una sonrisa se reflejó en su níveo rostro al verla, dejando que sus peculiares pensamientos lo trasladaran a un futuro tal vez no muy lejano. La bella sonrisa que tenía se amplió aún más ante la sola idea de pensar en un hijo suyo y de su amada: un hijo con el carácter fuerte y decidido de su madre y con las ocurrencias de él.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la sola idea de pensar en algo parecido.

—¿De qué te ríes, tío? —emitió con inocencia la hermosa niña de risos dorados al oírlo reír.

—De nada en particular —contestó con simpleza viendo la expresión confusa que reflejaba su tierno rostro—. Por cierto, ¿qué harán hoy, princesa? —cambiando de inmediato la conversación que habían tomado.

—Debemos arreglar el escenario con la maestra además de ensayar de nuevo el baile. El festival será en breve por eso debíamos ir este domingo en la escuela —contestó sonriente—. Mi tía y tú estarán ahí para verme, ¿verdad? —inquirió con ilusión.

—Por supuesto, no nos perderíamos por nada ese evento —expresó alegre el joven hombre avanzando lentamente por las calles.

—¡SI! —aseveró con algarabía ante la respuesta de él.

¿?

El galeno ya se había marchado. Solamente su soledad y la tormenta le hacían compañía esos momentos. Todo le daba vueltas, hasta el estómago lo sentía revuelto de la impresión que había generado en ella el saber que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. No se había percatado de la presencia del hombre que había ingresado con total calma y en silencio en la habitación en la cual ocupaba. Traía consigo una charola con la sopa que había preparado, acompañado de un vaso con jugo. Lo acomodó junto a la mesita de noche y se volvió a ver a la joven sin atreverse a decir algo. El silencio incómodo que los envolvía sólo provocaba más tensión en el ambiente logrando dejar frustrado al sujeto tal situación. Él ya sabía de su posible estado y no pudo saber qué exactamente decir en un momento así y eso fue motivo suficiente como para dejarlo más molesto.

La veía allí desde su posición: muda, rígida, perdida, confusa, temerosa y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir. Lucía tan débil que parecía que en breve ella podría perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

El arquitecto se acomodó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y contempló más de cerca la faz de la nueva visitante que tenía. Sabía que su mirada había causado un caos en él momentos antes, pero ahora provocaba algo muy distinto: preocupación. No supo cómo ni por qué se generaba un sentimiento como aquel. El siempre frío y despreocupado Li Syaoran nunca se tomaba la molestia de interesarse por alguien. Todas las personas le resultaban indiferentes, hasta que conoció aquella mujer que formaba parte de sus pesadillas…

—"_Demonios"_ —maldijo mentalmente ante la sola idea de recordarla.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de inmediato y centro su atención en ayudar a la joven mujer que yacía más pálida que nunca en aquella cama. Un aroma familiar lo ayudó a recordar el motivo por el cual estaba allí, viendo de soslayó la humeante sopa junto a él. Como no era capaz de percatarse lo que tenía en derredor —como tampoco se percató de su presencia—, decidió comunicarle que la comida estaba lista.

—Le preparé algo de comer… le ayudará a recobrar fuerzas —emitió con lentitud logrando estremecer a la ojiverde con su profunda voz.

Ella se volvió con temor en dirección a su joven salvador logrando encontrarse con sus ojos chocolate que la veían fijamente. Li se percató que estaba nerviosa y temerosa de verse cara a cara con él una vez más —algo que ellos experimentaban por igual sin saberlo—, pero al fin y al cabo algo inevitable. Ella deseaba emitir un 'gracias' como mínimo pero ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para decirlo. Decidió fijar su vista en otro rincón de la habitación sin saber exactamente a qué se tenía que enfrentar de ahora en adelante además de su posible amnesia temporal. Cerró los ojos instintivamente por unos segundos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero al sentir la mano de aquel hombre sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y volvió a ver el rostro del arquitecto que la analizaba detenidamente desde allí.

—Será mejor que vaya a darse un baño —comunicó al ver que la joven observaba segundos después su ropa mojada y sus manos temblando sin desearlo.

Tardo como un par de segundos en procesar la información y asentir en silencio antes de intentar moverse de su lugar. Su mutismo imperaba sin desearlo pero se podía entender su complicada condición. Trato de mover su cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de plomo ya que le pesaba enormemente y cada nuevo esfuerzo requería el doble de sus fuerzas que se le iban a una velocidad abrumante para desgracia suya. Li se había colocado de pie al ver que trataba de incorporarse para ir a asearse como corresponde pero al ver las pocas fuerzas que tenía decidió ayudarla.

La tomó del brazo con firmeza y la ayudó a ponerse de pie con lentitud. Dio unos pasos ayudada por el dueño de casa y al ver que podía sola decidió soltarla pero siguiéndola muy de cerca en caso de que llegara a caer. La pálida joven caminaba tan lentamente por el hecho de ver el piso moverse de un lado a otro que, sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza al percatarse del mareo intenso que empezaba a padecer. Casi al instante su cuerpo perdió equilibrio y cayó. De no ser por los fuertes brazos del arquitecto ella ya hubiera estado tendida en el suelo una vez más.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —interpeló apresurado al verla asentir casi imperceptiblemente con una cabezadita—. Sea honesta porque de lo contrario deberé llevarla al hospital para que la asistan como corresponde —adujo con sinceridad al verla emitir un mudo 'estaré bien' de sus labios y verla cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

Quedó de rodillas sosteniéndola en brazos, divisando su cuerpo entumido y su respiración algo agitada. Apartó sus cabellos de su rostro con su mano libre y se fijo en las ojeras que se enmarcaban fuertemente bajo sus ojos. Posó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente fría y suspiro aliviado de que al menos ella no tuviera fiebre. No obstante, aún estaba demasiado empapada y expuesta a pescar un resfriado por lo que era necesario que se diera un baño y cambiara de ropa, aunque no sabía con exactitud si ella sería capaz de hacerlo sola.

—"_¡Rayos! _—exclamó en silencio viéndola atentamente—. _Luce demasiado débil como para poder hacer algo por sí misma"_ —pensó con impaciencia tomándola en brazos con simpleza y volviéndola a acomodar en la cama—. Oiga… —emitió tratando de atraer su atención— ¿podrá ser capaz de darse un baño usted sola…? Porque de lo contrario veré la manera de mantenerla seca por ahora —preguntó a la aturdida muchacha que lo veía confusa y asintiendo de manera vehemente pese a su mareo.

—Bien, enseguida regreso.

No tardó demasiado en prepararlo todo en cuanto ella intentaba recuperarse. Lleno la tina con agua caliente hasta la mitad —para evitar cualquier incidente por si llegara a presentarse— y fue nuevamente a buscarla en la habitación. En cuanto se acercó a ella la vio en su lecho mirando la ventana fijamente. Se acercó hasta la cama y la vio volver su rostro en su dirección percatándose de su mirada apagada, cansada y desolada. Sus hermosas gemas verdes empezaban a ganar un brillo intenso y un aspecto diferente. En silencio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas casi al instante.

—Lo siento —susurró al percatarse de su presencia junto a ella—, lo siento… —volviendo a fijar su rostro en la ventana para ocultar su llanto.

—"_No hagas eso…" _—pidió en silencio al ver las gruesas gotas de agua salada recorrer su marmóreo rostro.

Algo que él no podía soportar sería exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante: verla llorar.

Creía que su sensibilidad salía a flote al ver llorar a una mujer y lograba desarmarlo de la peor manera, en especial aquella chiquilla. Hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y le extendió un pañuelo blanco ante su vista nublada. La joven contemplaba entre parpadeos aquel pedazo de tela bien doblada y la tomó sin dudarlo. La vio secar sus lágrimas con suavidad al ver que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y arrugaba el entrecejo en señal de aflicción.

—Muchas… gracias —dijo volviéndose a verlo. Una punzada pudo sentir en su pecho al mirarla y encontrarla así, tan vulnerable y frágil ante sus ojos—. Es usted muy gentil… —agregó con suavidad sin dejar de verlo.

—No es nada —apartando la vista a un lado en cuanto pasaba una mano por su cabello rebelde con impaciencia—. Además, no es culpa suya lo que esta ocurriendo —pasando saliva e intentado reconfortarla con aquellas palabras—. Sólo cálmese y evite pensar lo peor —adujo recordando las palabras del médico—, ya veremos después cómo buscar una solución.

Asintió en silencio sin ser capaz de decir algo más en cuanto veía al arquitecto extenderle la mano. La observaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos pero ella parecía haber olvidado por completo que podría enfermarse si seguía así.

—Es mejor que vaya a darse un baño antes de que se enfríe el agua.

—¡Oh! Claro —secándose torpemente su rostro con el pañuelo para luego volver a ponerse de pie con ayuda de éste.

¿?

El médico hacía un tiempo que se había marchado dejándolo a solas para que pudiera recuperarse de su shock emocional. Ya cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lúcido como para enfrentar aquel torbellino de preocupación que se abalanzaba sobre él, decidió ponerse de pie e ir junto a su hermana. Cogió su pequeño bolso en manos y caminó con decisión hasta la puerta que tenía delante. Ya le empezaba a dejar más angustiado el no verla que el hecho de que emocionalmente estuviera destrozado por dentro y no supiera que hacer.

Ni bien se puso frente a la gran puerta la abrió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Al ingresar al interior se topo con la cama algo desordenada y vacía. Dejo a un lado el bolso que trajo consigo y camino como un autómata hasta el lecho. Tomó las sábanas arrugadas con una mano y trato de comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Pero qué…? —cayendo repentinamente en cuenta de la terrible posibilidad que asalto su mente.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la recepción en busca de unas de las enfermeras para que pudieran darle alguna explicación de la cama vacía que había presenciado momentos antes. Ni bien diviso a una de ellas la retuvo con muy poca delicadeza y tomándola por los hombros en un acto desesperado decidió averiguar sin rodeos la verdad.

—¿Dónde esta mi hermana? —exigió saber el autoritario y desesperado hombre—. ¡¿Dónde la llevaron?

—¡Suélteme! ¿De qué esta hablando? —repuso con molestia la sofocada muchacha tratando de responder su pregunta y zafarse de su brusco agarre.

—¡Mi hermana! La chica del 3012, ¿dónde esta? —gruñó con molestia al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Sigue en su habitación dormida —emitió al recordar a la débil muchacha.

—¡No esta allí! Acabo de ir a su cuarto —expresó con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—Eso es imposible, joven, a no ser que… —viendo el rostro de aquel sujeto palidecer ante la posibilidad que estaba tratando de ignorar.

Como pudo se liberó del agarre del trigueño y fue directo junto a una pared en la que se podía apreciar un panel lleno de botones. Presionó uno de ellos que emitían una luz roja parpadeante la cual servía en caso de emergencia al parecer. No tardó ni un minuto en sonar uno de los teléfonos mientras oía a lo lejos la información que le brindaba a la otra persona sobre su hermana.

En cuanto terminó de dar la información necesaria, colocó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió sobre sus pasos para ir a entablar conversación con el sujeto que la retuvo desesperado momentos antes.

Su mandíbula endurecida y su expresión nada serena eran más que obvias, pero ella sabía que su deber era tranquilizarlo antes de llegar a una conclusión tan terrible como aquella.

—Enseguida recibiremos información al respecto…

—Ahórrese sus palabras y dígame dónde esta —replicó con la furia refulgiendo en su mirar.

—Enseguida me dirán si han trasladado a su hermana a alguna otra habitación —esquivando la mirada a un lado para evitar ponerse más tensa al ver los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre—. Sea paciente, por favor…

Gruñó el sujeto de cabellos azabache sin remedio ante aquellas palabras y camino de un lado a otro para calmar los nervios que empezaban a destrozarlo más y más. Se sentía desesperado e inútil esperando en aquel pasillo sin saber a dónde ir mientras aguardaba las noticias que creía que nunca iban a llegar.

Media hora más tarde logró oír que las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrían y daban paso al médico que estuvo con él momentos antes y a un guardia de seguridad siguiéndole de cerca.

El sujeto se detuvo en seco al ver a ambos hombres acercándose a él con cierta prisa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —interpeló sin rodeos caminando a pasos agitados hasta ellos—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Es usted el señor Touya Kinomoto? —viéndolo asentir de inmediato—. Señor, Kinomoto, lamentamos darle esta noticia pero… al parecer su hermana… a huido del hospital —contesto el guardia de seguridad a duras penas viendo el rostro de Touya palidecer casi al instante.

—Pero… ¿cómo pudo escaparse? —inquirió tratando de obtener una respuesta coherente—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo con un demonio? —agarrando del cuello al galeno en cuanto el guardia trataba de separarlos e impedir que el joven hiciera algo imprudente.

—¡Cálmese! —gritó desesperado el seguridad jalando con fuerza al trigueño para que soltara al sofocado hombre.

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME? —espetó colérico observando el rostro del sujeto sin aflojar el agarre—. ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana! ¡DE MI HERMANA! —zarandeando sin piedad al pálido y casi lívido hombre que luchaba por su vida en cuanto el sujeto uniformado daba todo de si por evitar el desastre.

Ayudado por unos enfermeros, el guardia pudo finalizar con la violencia que había ocasionado el imponente sujeto de casi un metro noventa. A duras penas lograron liberar al médico de las fuertes manos de Touya Kinomoto que seguía luchando con todos ellos para que lo dejaran en paz. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero tal vez se trataron de los peores segundos de la vida de aquel sujeto. La figura tambaleante y débil del galeno fue asistida de inmediato por las enfermeras del lugar que vieron horrorizadas la escena. Solo su agitada respiración que trataba de normalizarse junto con su tos continua y desesperada se oían en todo el pasillo mientras veía a duras penas la figura del trigueño allí de pie siendo esposada por el seguridad del hospital con dificultad a causa de sus movimientos.

—Por culpa del disturbio que ha ocasionado en este hospital y de su violenta reacción contra el doctor debemos encerrarlo —emitió el sujeto de ojos azules sin rodeos.

—¡¿Se volvió loco? —inquirió iracundo—. ¡¿Qué hay de mi hermana, eh…? ¡¿RESPONDA? —gritaba fuera de sí y con las lágrimas saltando de los ojos por sus convulsos y rabiosos movimientos.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros y usted por su parte irá a la cárcel…

—¡No! —emitió una voz distinta al lado de los presentes—. No puede… encerrarlo —adujo débilmente el hombre de bata blanca sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero, señor Takeda…

—No lo haga —viendo que Touya lograba calmarse ante las palabras que expresaba el galeno—. Es culpa nuestra que haya ocurrido esto.

—¡Casi lo mata…! —exclamó indignado viendo fríamente a Kinomoto a los ojos.

—No importa —agregó posando las manos en su cuello adolorido mientras que se abría paso entre las dos enfermeras que tenía delante para acercarse hasta Kinomoto—. Fue culpa nuestra… que su hermana haya huido estando en el estado… que se encontraba —hablaba pausadamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones a los pocos con el aire vital que necesitaba—. Es nuestra… responsabilidad hallarla —adujo.

—Pero…

—Obedezca, Kyosuke —dijo con dureza viéndolo asentir de inmediato.

Con rabia liberó al sujeto que para sorpresa de todos había logrado calmarse a cada palabra que había emitido el médico. Todos observaban temerosos a Kinomoto por si volvía a desatarse su furia, pero sólo se encontraron con un hombre devastado por el dolor que veía con animadversión al culpable de todos sus males.

—Lo ayudaremos a encontrarla —repuso el galeno tratando de apaciguar su angustia—. En verdad… lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido —sabiendo a la perfección que éste comprendía el doble sentido que conllevaba tales disculpas.

—Lo único que espero es que ella este bien o usted pagará las consecuencias —fueron sus gélidas y crudas palabras antes de marcharse de allí e ir en busca de su hermana.

Un silencio terrible se había generado ante aquella advertencia que había dado Touya que, ni bien sintió la mano firme del seguridad sobre su hombro, la aparto con brusquedad a un lado y se alejo de allí sin contratiempos.

¿?

Pasaron como quince minutos en los que ella seguía encerrada en el cuarto de baño cosa que el joven de cabello castaño aprovechó para volver a recalentar la sopa que ya se había vuelto a enfriar. Veía con detenimiento el contenido de la olla y casi de inmediato se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la casa. Sin titubeos se volvió a ver en dirección a la entrada de la cocina viendo que esta se abría con lentitud y se apreciaba la figura de una mujer que conocía muy bien.

—¡Joven Li! —exclamó sorprendida al verlo ataviado cocinando—. No pensé que estaría aquí —repuso avergonzada la muchacha del servicio—. Déjeme ayudarlo —se ofreció acercándose hasta la estufa.

—No es necesario, hoy es su día libre, puede ir a descansar. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

—¿Esta seguro? Porque de lo contrario…

—Estaré bien. Gracias. Puede retirarse —la interrumpió viéndola asentir en silencio y dejarlo solo en cuestión de segundos.

Suspiró.

Revolvía con paciencia la sopa a medida que pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que pasar esa mañana, una mañana que sólo le daba muchas sorpresas sin desearlo. Le antojaba una broma de mal gusto todo aquello, ni él sabía cómo pudieron darse las cosas de ese modo. Él siempre viendo la manera de evitar los problemas, de evitar recordar su pasado, de evitar pensar en aquella mujer que parecía una maldición en su vida… Y ahora, para mala suerte suya, apareció una la cual le recordaba a cada instante a aquella que había jugado con él alguna vez.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

¡Oh, es cierto! Debía cuidarla y ayudarla para variar.

Entornó los ojos con fastidio tratando de apaciguar su ira contenida.

"_¿No te parece divertido? Ahora tu tormento no es nada más y nada menos que la débil mujer a la cual ni siquiera puedes sostenerle la mirada…"_

El comentario socarrón que asaltó sus pensamientos lo obligaron a cerrar los puños con fuerza y endurecer la mandíbula preso de la rabia. Sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó lejos uno de los vasos que estaban cerca de él, dejándose oír segundos después el mismo vaso partirse en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

Intento calmarse y respiró lo más hondo que le permitían sus pulmones.

—Cálmate, cálmate —murmuraba para sí volviendo su atención a la olla que tenía delante.

Apagó la estufa con saña y cogió uno de los platos que estaba en una de las repisas de arriba. Había vertido la sopa en el plato dispuesto a llevarla de nuevo a la habitación de huéspedes en cuanto terminaba de acomodarlo en la charola. Salió de la cocina sin prisas y se detuvo a medio camino al percatarse en uno de los espejos que su aspecto no era el mejor ya que seguía con la misma ropa deportiva que se había colocado a tempranas horas. Ni antes de llegar a la habitación se había cruzado de nuevo con la muchacha del servicio y no tuvo otra opción más que pedir su ayuda.

—Natsumi —llamó antes de que se retirara.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento incomodarla en su día libre, pero necesito un favor —viéndola asentir y notar que lo veía con atención al percatarse que le pasaba la charola a sus manos—. Llévatelo a la habitación de huéspedes, la que esta al fondo del pasillo.

—Con mucho gusto, enseguida regreso…

—Espere —reteniéndola con su autoritaria voz antes de que se marchara—. Ayude a mi huésped… esta enferma y débil. Necesitara de cuidados y estará más cómoda con una presencia femenina a su lado.

—Entiendo, joven. Iré a ayudarla —inclinándose levemente para luego dirigirse a la habitación que le había indicado el arquitecto.

La corriente fría que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales logró hacerlo estornudar de golpe y recordó instantáneamente que seguía con su ropa húmeda y su cabello embebido con el agua de la tormenta. Fue de inmediato a su alcoba a ducharse, cambiarse y procurar calmar sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel.

Ni bien terminó de asearse, vistió lo primero que encontró en su camino: una camisa blanca a rayas, unos jeans algo holgados y sus pantuflas. Estaba cansado y creía que lo menos importante en todo eso era su vestimenta. Bajó las escaleras con desgano después de haberse relajado un poco más y fue al encuentro de su nueva visitante. Al descender los últimos peldaños de la escalera se había topado con Natsumi nuevamente. De inmediato se detuvo al notar su presencia frente a ella.

—¿Cómo sigue? —fue su sencilla pregunta.

—Con un poco de dolor en la cabeza pero ya se siente mejor.

—¿Y comió?

—No dejo nada en el plato —contestó satisfecha al rememorar como saboreaba cada sorbo de su sopa.

—Me parece bien —agrego sin inmutarse—. Yo me encargaré de ella a partir de ahora. Puede aprovechar lo que queda de su día libre —expreso serio—, agradezco mucho su ayuda.

—Gracias a usted, joven —retirándose en silencio camino a la cocina.

Sin contratiempos se encaminó a la habitación de abajo cuando un sonido proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos irrumpió en medio del silencio. Detuvo su andar por un momento y como un autómata cogió su móvil y contestó la llamada.

—Diga.

—Li, amigo, soy Yamazaki —expreso alegremente el sujeto desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Yamazaki, ¿cómo estas? —contestó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Te escucho tenso, ¿llamé en mal momento? —inquirió revolviendo el vaso de agua que tenia en manos.

—N-No… no exactamente…

—Vacilaste —afirmó sorprendiéndose ante la actitud de su amigo—. Eso significa que si llamé en un mal momento.

—No, no es eso. Es que… tuve una mañana algo complicada hoy —encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aún no me has dicho si necesitas algo o querías decirme algo importante.

—Sólo quería invitarte a almorzar. Como andas muy solo y me preocupa que estés encerrado tanto tiempo en tu casa creí que sería interesante hacer algo distinto este domingo —contestó animadamente el japonés—. Chiharu ha decidido cocinar hoy ya que la lluvia no nos deja ir a ninguna parte —arrugando el entrecejo afligido—, aunque temo que me de una indigestión su comida…

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE? —se oía la voz de la enojada mujer a lo lejos.

—Nada cariño, fue una broma…

Li tan sólo rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo sabiendo de antemano su sentido del humor.

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas?

—Agradezco la invitación pero tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver —repuso de manera rara mirando al final del pasillo la puerta cerrada—. De todos modos, gracias.

—De acuerdo. Es una pena que no puedas venir a comer pero en parte estoy contento de que no vengas.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó el joven de ojos chocolate sin comprender aquel comentario.

—Porque evitarás enfermar del estómago por la comida de Chiharu —expresó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡TAKASHI YAMAZAKI! —oyendo el tono de advertencia en la voz de la muchacha.

—Lo siento, cariño. Es una broma —esquivando lo libros y revistas que le arrojaba—. Creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana…

—Sí, me parece bien —sonriendo ante las rabietas que le hacía pasar a su novia—. Deberías ser más considerado con Chiharu, amigo, te lo advierto por si no quieras morir joven —profirió burlón desde el otro lado.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —portando una bella sonrisa a medida que su novia le lanzaba los objetos que encontraba a su paso.

—Lamento mucho no poder compartir el almuerzo con ustedes. Dale las gracias a Chiharu de mi parte y mándale mis saludos.

—Claro, lo haré.

Ni bien terminó la llamada decidió avanzar camino a la habitación.

Inhalo con fuerza como si con aquel gesto pudiera ganar la tranquilidad que necesitaba sin que le llegara a salir a flote toda su impaciencia. Al estar frente a la puerta dio unos leves golpes en ella y una vez que lo invitaban a pasar se adentró a la habitación sin preámbulos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí ni bien estuvo dentro y se fijo en la extraña con mucha curiosidad. Creyó ver a alguien muy distinta pese a llevar puesto su propia ropa aquellos instantes. Ahora podía distinguir mejor el color de sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una sencilla coleta dejando su rostro despejado y pudiendo apreciarse con claridad sus delicadas facciones. Aunque su ropa le quedaba bastante grande al menos debía conformarse de que tenía algo que le quedara; después de todo, no tenía otra ropa que proporcionarle de momento. Ella por su parte a pesar de sentirse perdida y sin recordar siquiera su procedencia, se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que estaba pasando y más aún teniendo que usar una ropa que ni siquiera era suya. Una gran timidez nació con rapidez en sus adentros sin saber cómo actuar ante aquel sujeto al cual ya estaba causando demasiadas molestias con su sola presencia en su casa. Ni antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él decidió hablar.

—¿Cómo se siente? —inquirió al ver que lo miraba apenada.

—Mucho mejor… gracias.

—¿No necesita nada? —encogiéndose de hombros en cuanto pensaba y miraba alrededor—. Agua, cobija, almohadas tal vez…

—No, no, estoy bien. Gracias —adujo a prisa con un ademán—. Yo… agradezco mucho su generosidad, por ayudarme, por darme comida, ropa y un techo —emitió con suavidad tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar—. Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que ha tenido que pasar por…

—No es su culpa —la interrumpió de inmediato antes de que siguiera con aquello y la viera llorar de nuevo—. Ya le he dicho que esto no es culpa suya ni de nadie. Las cosas se dieron de este modo sin que nadie lo hubiera deseado —agregó pasivo acercándose a la joven con lentitud—. Sólo descanse y trate de olvidar todo esto por hoy. Mañana veremos que se puede hacer.

—Esta bien —dijo no muy convencida de ello—. Eh… disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre —murmuró con el rostro levemente ruborizado.

—Li, Li Syaoran —expresó serio y ceñudo.

—Li… —dijo con lentitud como si tratara de grabar su nombre en su mente para no volver a olvidarlo—. ¿Puedo… pedirle un favor?

—¿De qué se trata? —alzando una ceja desconfiado.

—¿No le importa si le tuteo? —viendo su entrecejo fruncirse casi de inmediato—. Es que yo… —tratando de explicarse pero ni antes de que continuara la calló con un ademán.

—Si eso la hará sentirse mejor puede hacerlo —contestó sin rodeos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó con una bella sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro.

Una sonrisa.

Una maravillosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro marmóreo y desmejorado.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que tan sencillo gesto lograría iluminar su rostro de un modo especial? Aún luciendo de aquel modo parecía que su sonrisa era más que suficiente para ver la mejoría en su estado de ánimo.

Li creyó asfixiarse de tan sólo verla sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos alineados que brillaban cual perlas relucientes. Un aura bastante maligna creyó que se apoderaba de su mente en un santiamén ya que pensó que no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo todo aquello. No sabía cuanto iba a durar, por lo tanto, sólo debía limitarse en buscar la forma de que ella recuperara su vida y él recuperara la suya: y eso incluía cero mujeres viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

Al instante se sintió arrepentido de haberla permitido que le tuteara.

—"_¿Por qué diablos tuve que decirle que si?"_ —caviló irritado.

La inocente joven podría decirse que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que de un momento a otro el semblante aparentemente sereno del arquitecto cambió a uno que ni siquiera podía descifrar con exactitud.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó tratando de comprender lo que ocurría con él.

Como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima salió de su ensimismamiento y centró su atención en su visitante. Una mirada fría e insensible se posó sobre la demacrada muchacha logrando estremecerla de tan sólo ver los ojos flameantes del sujeto.

—No, no pasa nada —repuso con rapidez al percatarse de que ya estaba a punto de estallar—. Debo ir a encargarme de unos asuntos, volveré más tarde por si se te ofrezca algo —encaminándose con enojo hasta la puerta.

"_¿Desde cuando decidiste tutearla?"_

Y allí volvía esa voz socarrona y fastidiosa resonando en su mente como miles de misiles que deseaban destruir todo cuanto lo rodeara.

"_Admítelo, se parecen bastante, pero existe una gran diferencia entre ambas: ella no recuerda quién es, por lo tanto, no deberías preocuparte demasiado en el hecho de que pueda arruinar tu vida… ¿o sí?"_

Estúpida voz.

Ya tenía suficiente con la presencia de aquella joven en su casa y ahora tenía que tolerar la molesta vocecilla que parecía como un bufón arrepentido de su labor.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y casi destroza al cerrarla de un solo golpe al abandonar la habitación. Hasta la joven convaleciente dio un pequeño salto en la cama del susto que genero la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo…? —murmuró para sí observando en dirección por la que se había ido el arquitecto.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo IV: Desesperación

**Vivo por ella**

**Capitulo IV**

**Desesperación**

Recorría por las calles despejadas a causa de la gran tormenta que se había desatado hacía algunos minutos. Lucía como un alma atormentada que no encontraba consuelo. Había ido a todos los lugares posibles en los que podría encontrarla pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Creía que su pesadilla lo volvería loco y lo dejaba cada vez peor el sólo imaginarlo.

Al avanzar a toda prisa por el parque, chocó con uno de los pocos peatones que se hallaban por allí. Había logrado con tal incidente tirar todas las bolsas que traía en manos tal sujeto, aunque a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—¡Oye! —replicó a todo pulmón aquel hombre sin obtener la atención de él—. Espera… —expresó siguiéndolo al reconocerlo— ¡Touya…! —exclamó con fuerza para ver si lograba al fin detenerlo.

El susodicho se detuvo al oír su nombre. Ni dudo un segundo en volverse para ver de frente al hombre que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. Lo reconoció al instante y supo que solamente él podría ayudarlo en un momento así.

—Dime que ella esta contigo, ¡dime que la has visto! —repuso tomándolo de los hombros en un acto desesperado.

—¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió angustiado al notar su inquietud.

—Sakura… esta contigo, ¿verdad? —profirió esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No. ¿Acaso ya le han dado de alta? —preguntó al verlo agachar la cabeza y comprender que algo muy grave había ocurrido—. ¿Qué sucede, Touya? Me estas asustando.

—Sakura… se escapó del hospital, eso ocurrió, Yuki.

Aquella noticia logró sacudir su mente serena cual si fueran olas gigantescas arrasando con todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Ahora comprendía su actitud y el hecho de no haberle prestado la más mínima atención cuando había tirado sus cosas.

—¿Cómo…? —interpeló lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Fue esta mañana, o tal vez ayer en la noche… ¡no sé! —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza con rabia—. Esto sucedió por culpa mía. Si no la hubiera dejado sola ayer en la noche… —expresó con rabia y frustración.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —emitió con sinceridad el hombre de cabellos grises—. ¿Ya has dado parte a la policía?

—No, aún no —observando los árboles de cerezo con tristeza.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño, pero antes déjame recoger las bolsas que se me han caído —retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Lamento haber tirado tus cosas —adujo ayudándolo con sus compras.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —sonriendo levemente.

—Gracias, Yuki.

—Vamos, será mejor darnos prisa…

—Claro.

¿?

Caminaba de un lado a otro cual perro enjaulado. No sabía como calmar su agitación y enojo, hasta le parecía ridículo sentirse así.

—"_¡¿Qué diablos me sucede? _—pensó con el corazón latiéndole al galope de un caballo y caminando a pasos agigantados hasta su despacho—…_no soy un crío para comportarme de este modo" _—repuso pasando su mano por sus cabellos rebeldes.

"_¡Oh, por favor! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Te das cuenta que es sólo una simple e inofensiva mujer…? No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto su presencia."_

¡Por supuesto que sabía a la perfección lo significaba su presencia!

Era una intrusa, ¡una intrusa!

Ya hubiera deseado él que las cosas fueran distintas ese día, ¡pero no! No esperaba que llegara a tales extremos.

"_Oh, vamos, vamos… ¡anímate! ¿De qué te quejas? Después de todo, debes admitir que es una muchacha preciosa."_

Hasta creyó oír un silbido que enmarcaba en verdad toda la belleza que expresaba de la joven.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —refunfuñó entre dientes con la exasperación a punto de volverlo loco.

El hecho de tener que discutir con su propia conciencia le parecía absurdo.

Ni bien divisó la puerta de su despacho decidió encerrarse allí dentro y fue de inmediato hasta la computadora que tenía a unos pasos. Creía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento seria trabajar como de costumbre. Sí, algo útil era todo lo que necesitaba con tal de poder volverse a ubicar en el mundo real.

Se acomodó en su silla y se dispuso a teclear sin rodeos su contraseña con el fin de poder tener acceso a los programas que estuvo utilizando el día anterior.

—¿Por qué decidí traer estos planos conmigo? —se preguntó furioso a sí mismo observando los trazos que se apreciaban en la pantalla.

Hizo a un lado todo aquello y decidió revisar otros documentos que había dejado pendiente. Ni bien iba a comenzar a escribir sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Diga —repuso enfadado.

—Creí que ya se te había pasado el mal humor —emitió con suavidad aquella voz tan familiar para él al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Futie…? —adujo sorprendido al oírla.

—Al menos aún reconoces la voz de tu hermana pese a que seas tan gruñón —adujo entre risas suaves.

Aquello logró hacer sonreír levemente al arquitecto al tiempo que relajaba sus músculos tensos. Su hermana mayor siempre era capaz de lograr robarle una sonrisa donde fuera y como fuera. Era extraño, ya que desde que él tenía conciencia de su entorno no sonreía con cualquiera, siempre fue un niño muy serio y muy centrado en lo que hacía. A diferencia de sus otras hermanas, Futie siempre lograba de algún modo robarle una sonrisa por más pequeña que fuera.

La sensibilidad y dulzura de su bella hermana tenían un efecto cautivante en él ya que le recordaba su infancia y de su vida al lado de su familia.

Familia.

Hasta él creía que esa palabra ya no formaba parte de su nueva vida en Japón. Parecía más un huérfano desamparado cuando la realidad era otra.

—Me alegra saber de ti, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda? —inquirió recordando la fiesta que se celebraría en unos meses.

—Todo va de viento en popa. Todas están emocionadas, también nuestra madre pareció contagiarse de la alegría de las demás —recordando el rostro sonriente de su progenitora.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que generó tal respuesta.

—Aunque no me lo creas, así es. Sé que tú no pasabas tanto tiempo con ella como nosotras pero reconozco que esta feliz por Fanren y satisfecha por haber encontrado al hombre adecuado para ella —expresó entre risas—. Deberías venir una semana antes así pasas tiempo con nosotras —sugirió.

—Si no tengo mucho trabajo en esa fecha, iré con anticipación —emitió no muy convencido de la idea.

—Hace casi un año que te has marchado y apenas nos llamaste tres veces en todo este tiempo… —dijo en tono triste.

—El trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado desde entonces y yo…

—No tienes por qué inventarme una excusa —lo interrumpió tranquilamente—. Habrás tenido motivos suficientes para querer rehacer tu vida en otro lugar y no creas que te estoy reprochando eso. Sólo quería hacerte entender cuán ausente has estado durante todos esos meses que han pasado —suspirando levemente—. Es como si te hubieras olvidado que tenías una familia.

_¡Bingo! Había dado perfectamente en el blanco…_

Suspiró profundamente ante la respuesta de su hermana. No podía negar que tenía razón en todo.

—Lo siento —repuso sinceramente intentando dejar escapar aquella opresión que sentía en medio del pecho—. Sé que mis disculpas no son suficientes pero necesitaba un cambio en mi vida.

—Y creo que fue un cambio muy drástico —expresó recordando el día que había comunicado su decisión.

—Sí, de hecho lo fue —posando su vista en la fotografía que tenía a un costado del escritorio—, pero lo necesitaba —agregó tomando el portarretratos para ver la imagen enmarcada más de cerca.

—Comprendo —murmuró a sabiendas de que él ya había dado por terminado ese asunto—. Pero aún no me has dicho nada de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien, trabajando mucho como de costumbre. No hay demasiado que contar.

—Tú siempre tan reservado con lo tuyo —riendo con suavidad—. ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Shouta había preguntado por ti el otro día.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Que te habías mudado a otro país y lógicamente se quedó muy sorprendido con la noticia.

—¿Le dijiste algo más?

—Ya no pudimos seguir charlando… dijo que tenía prisa y que sólo quiso felicitar a Fanren.

—Entiendo. La próxima vez que lo veas dile que ya no sabes nada de mí. No quiero que sepan dónde estoy viviendo ahora —cerrando los ojos por un instante.

—¿Y por qué tanto misterio? —interpeló intrigada.

—Por nada en especial —fue su simple y trivial respuesta.

—Prefieres evitar a todos los que conociste aquí, eso me quedó más que claro —expresó dolida.

—No es adrede y no me mal interpretes sólo… sólo espero que no me odies por esto —agregó angustiado.

—Eso nunca sucederá y lo sabes. Espero que asistas a la boda y que no nos decepciones en verdad, Syaoran —dejando en claro que hablaba muy en serio.

—Estaré allí sin falta.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Pues más vale que…

—Tú sabes que nunca he faltado a una promesa —la interrumpió con simpleza al percatarse del tono de advertencia que había en su voz.

—Lo sé —emitió rindiéndose ante tal verdad—. Entonces nos veremos en breve.

—Por supuesto.

—Cuídate y no exageres con el trabajo.

—Esta bien. Saluda a todos de mi parte.

—Claro, hasta pronto.

Dejo a un lado su móvil y visualizó con detenimiento la fotografía que tenía en manos. Se podía apreciar a un Syaoran Li a la edad de 12 años acompañado de sus bellas hermanas y de su madre el día que habían visitado a su abuela. La anciana sonreía alegremente al posar junto a su madre quién con su imponente presencia y su indiscutible belleza lograba intimidar a cualquiera.

_Su madre._

Era muy probable que estuviera bastante molesta por el hecho de haber prácticamente ignorado a toda su familia. Suponía que las dificultades que se presentarían en un futuro serían varias, pero lo mejor sería olvidarlo, al menos por ahora.

Dejo nuevamente sobre el escritorio la fotografía y centró toda su atención en lo que en verdad importaba en ese momento: la joven que no recordaba su nombre y su vida.

—Lo más apropiado sería buscar ayuda con el especialista que me recomendó el médico e ir en busca de sus medicinas —llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza al recordar tal detalle—. Debo ir a comprarlas antes de que vuelva a olvidarlo —poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de lo que necesitaría su nueva huésped.

¿?

—¿Hace cuánto que está perdida? —inquirió el sujeto obeso sin dejar de ver la pantalla del computador.

—Hace algunas horas y esta mañana se han percatado de su ausencia en el hospital —repuso el hombre de cabellos ceniza lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—¿Y… ha dicho que tiene problemas mentales?

—¡Mi hermana no esta loca! —gritó exasperado el trigueño a punto de abalanzarse sobre el individuo uniformado. De no haber sido por su amigo que se colocó delante, se pudo evitar el desastre.

El policía se puso de pie ante ambos hombres con el fin de posiblemente echarlos de allí o con el propósito de encarcelar al escandaloso individuo de 1,87 que tenía la mirada asesina plasmada en sus pupilas flameantes de enojo.

—Perdónelo, por favor. Es que mi amigo esta muy preocupado por su hermana y por eso reacciono de ese modo —intervino el hombre de piel de alabastro tratando de apaciguar la terrible situación que se había formado.

El malhumorado y voluminoso sujeto los veía ceñudo y con la mandíbula apretujada tratando de comprender la situación que estaban atravesando ambos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, tomo asiento nuevamente y decidió continuar recabando la información necesaria para buscar a la joven enferma.

—Por esta vez dejaré pasar este incidente, pero espero que su amigo tenga más cuidado con su actitud la próxima vez —volviendo a teclear sin rodeos unos cuantos datos.

—Se lo agradezco —volviéndose a ver a su furioso amigo que ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaban—. Por favor, Touya, cálmate o no podremos buscar a Sakura si te metes en otro problema —repuso en un susurro viendo que la mirada fría e insensible del trigueño se posaba sobre sus ojos suplicantes.

No le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

—Está bien —gruñó entre dientes alejándose unos pasos de su amigo.

—En fin —emitió el policía dejando de teclear y volviendo la mirada al sujeto de gafas—, lo cierto es que no podemos hacer nada por ustedes en este mismo momento.

—¡¿QUÉ? —repuso nuevamente la ronca y profunda voz del hombre de cabellos azabache volviéndose a acercar peligrosamente hasta el escritorio del policía.

—Lo siento, pero para reportar un familiar desaparecido deberán transcurrir 24 horas por lo menos…

—¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estamos hablando de mi hermana? ¡_Mi_ _hermana_! —gruñó siendo sujetado automáticamente por Yukito para evitar la catástrofe que se desataría en breve.

—Esas son las reglas. Deberán esperar a que transcurra ese tiempo para realizar los trámites pertinentes —fueron las gélidas palabras del hombre que sólo lograban encender la llamarada de furia que crecía y crecía dentro de Touya.

—¡¿Qué clase de policía es usted? —chilló a punto de arrojar a su amigo a un lado y despedazar al obeso sujeto que tenía a unos pasos—. ¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES! ¡UNOS IDIOTAS INCOMPETENTES!

—¡Vámonos, Touya! —repuso Yukito jalándolo a duras penas hasta la salida del despacho del policía antes de que ocurriera algo peor—. ¡Vámonos…!

Ni bien abandonaron a duras penas el departamento de policía entre reproches de rabia y dolor por parte de Touya, Yukito decidió que lo mejor era que Touya tomara un descanso y se cambiara de ropa. Estaba completamente empapado y ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir así sin contar con el hecho de estar durante todo el día sin probar bocado. Aunque sabía que pedirle algo semejante sería como pedirle que se olvidara de su hermana; lo único que podía hacer era intentar buscar el modo de persuadirlo por lo menos por cinco minutos.

El demacrado individuo camino sin rodeos en dirección a la plaza que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí sin importarle nada más. Lo único que tenía en claro era el hecho de encontrar a Sakura. El joven de cabellos grises lo siguió con rapidez sin saber que tenía en mente su atormentado amigo hasta que logró detenerlo colocándose delante de él.

—¿Qué haces, Yuki? —emitió en un ataque de rabia al verlo hacer aquello.

—Por favor, Touya. No has comido nada y pescarás neumonía si…

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió de inmediato siguiendo su andar y volviendo a ser bloqueado por la presencia de aquel hombre delante de él una vez más—. ¡Salte de mi camino! —gruñó fríamente y cada vez más molesto—. No lograras hacerme cambiar de parecer, así que olvídalo… —sintiendo un ligero mareo que por un segundo lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Touya! —sujetándolo con rapidez para evitar que caiga al suelo—. ¿Qué ocurre…? —notando su rostro palidecer repentinamente.

—No es nada, estoy bien —adujo con simpleza tratando de reponer fuerzas y volverse a colocar de pie ayudado por su amigo.

—¡Qué te he dicho! Debiste escucharme el otro día cuando te dije que estabas exigiéndote demasiado —lo reprendió en cuanto lo ayudaba a dar unos pasos hasta uno de los bancos para que pudiera sentarse.

—¡No pienso dejar de buscar a Sakura! —exclamó alejándose del banco y apartándose de su lado con brusquedad.

—No te he pedido que hagas eso —viéndolo en actitud defensiva y mirándolo con desconfianza—, sólo quiero que descanses un poco, te cambies de ropa y comas algo. No podrás seguir buscándola si sigues así…

—¡¿Descansar? —inquirió indignado—. No puedo darme el lujo de descansar mientras ella sigue vagando por las calles sola y desamparada —sintiendo que empezaba a nublarse su vista a los pocos—. No puedo dejar de buscarla… no puedo —cayendo al suelo inconsciente segundos después.

—¡Touya! —acercándose rápidamente hasta él para auxiliarlo.

Dos personas que estaban por allí cerca se acercaron a ayudar al profesor en cuanto lo vieron en aquella situación tan angustiante. No llevó mucho tiempo como para que él fuera trasladado al hospital más cercano y recibiera atención médica adecuada.

¿?

Todo le parecía una especie de sueño, uno de los sueños más locos que se le presentaron en toda su vida. Estaba en la casa de un completo extraño que —por cosas del destino—, la ayudo y la acogió sin importarle su situación o de quién se trataba. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y con una sensación de temor rondándola constantemente. Aunque no cabía la menor duda de que —por más de que su salvador actuara en ciertos momentos de manera extraña—, le daba cierta seguridad que a su lado estaba segura y a salvo.

Repentinamente, oyó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta que lograron sobresaltarla. De inmediato decidió acomodarse en la cama para recibir a la persona que deseaba verla.

—Adelante —emitió con suavidad en cuanto veía pasar al arquitecto con un pequeño bolso en manos.

Lucía mucho más relajado aunque su seriedad siguiera intacta. Depositó el pequeño bolso sobre la mesita de noche y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió explicar el motivo de su presencia allí.

—Te he traído tus medicinas —expresó contemplando la cara de espanto plasmado en la tez pálida de la muchacha—. El médico te ha recetado unos multivitamínicos ya que te encuentras bastante débil aún —notando que agachaba la mirada de inmediato.

—Agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no quisiera ser una molestia…

—No digas eso —adujo negando con la cabeza—. Yo decidí ayudarla. Si no quería hacerlo podría haberla ignorado y seguir con mi camino… ¿no cree?

Ella no pudo decir nada más al oír aquello. Sólo asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras experimentaba un escozor familiar en sus ojos verdes que empezaban a tornarse acuosos. El joven de ojos chocolate se acomodó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y suspiró profundamente tratando de ignorar la sensación de compasión que empezaba a nacer en su pecho.

—Sé que sigues asustada por muchas cosas pero no puedes dejarte vencer ante esta situación —notando como volvía a alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos nuevamente—. Aún no estamos seguros de que tengas amnesia o sea simplemente algo temporal —viéndola derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que habían escapado sin remedio.

—Lo siento —susurró secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—"_Deja de hacer eso…_" —pensó sin dejar de verla.

—No se cómo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora —observando que ya empezaba a amainar la lluvia—. Me gustaría mucho pagarle de alguna manera.

—Si quiere pagarme por algo, quiero que sea reponiéndose y cumpliendo con las indicaciones del médico para su pronta recuperación. Con eso sería más que suficiente —poniéndose de pie para retirar del bolso las medicinas que había comprado—. Toma —extendiéndole la pequeña caja en manos—. Debes tomarlo tres veces al día con las comidas.

—Esta bien —emitió cogiendo su medicina—. Nuevamente, gracias —sonriendo levemente al ver que los ojos de su acompañante centelleaban de un modo peculiar.

—Volveré a mis actividades. Si se te ofrece algo estaré en mi despacho —repuso de manera extraña desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

—Claro.

El pobre y aturdido sujeto se marchó de inmediato puesto que el quedarse más tiempo allí tal vez le llegaría a afectar el cerebro y eso era algo que no debía permitir. Bueno, si no quería volver a flojear, lo mejor que podía hacer sería dedicarse de lleno a otras cosas como lo estuvo haciendo desde que había llegado a ese país.

¿?

Abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría. Su cabeza le pesaba enormemente y sus brazos y piernas no le respondían como él deseaba. Lo único que tenía en claro es que estaba en una habitación que no le pertenecía. El olor a productos de limpieza mezclado con alcohol lograron traerlo a la realidad con brusquedad reconociendo al instante el sitió en el que estaba.

Giró la cabeza a un costado y contemplo los múltiples aparatos extraños que había en la sala y de súbito logró recordar lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió una voz masculina la cual reconoció a la perfección.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a este sitio? —fue su dura respuesta sin volverse a verlo.

—Porque te desmayaste en pleno parque por necio.

—¿Necio? —interpeló indignado girándose para verlo.

—Sí, necio. Debiste hacerme caso y comer algo. Ahora ten —extendiéndole una cucharada de sopa para que lo beba.

—No hay tiempo que perder con esto. Debo ir a buscar a mi hermana —intentando ponerse de pie mientras era detenido nuevamente por su amigo—. ¡Suéltame, Yuki o no respondo!

—No lo haré hasta que termines con la sopa que te han traído —sujetándolo con fuerza por los brazos—. No te hagas más daño, Touya. Si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para salir a buscar a Sakura lo único que lograras es tardar más tiempo en encontrarla en este estado, ¿no te das cuenta? —sintiendo que no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¡Escúchame!

—¡QUE NO, YUKI! ¡SUÉLTAME!

—¿Qué significa todo este escándalo? —interpeló con fuerza una voz diferente irrumpiendo en medio de aquella pelea.

Ambos hombres ni se detuvieron al oír tal advertencia. Seguían forcejeando uno con el otro hasta que el galeno tomo uno de lo vaso de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa y se la arrojo a ambos hombres.

Con aquel acto logró detenerlos de una vez y lograr su atención sin demasiados problemas.

—Bien, creo que ahora ya están dispuestos a escucharme —repuso al ver que el método poco ortodoxo que había usado sirvió de mucho—. Será mejor, señor Kinomoto, que se tranquilice ya que por hoy debe guardar reposo. Su descompensación se ha debido a causa de su falta de alimentación y de la terrible condición que se ha ganado por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo me resulta impresionante el hecho de que siga teniendo tanta fuerza para moverse —notando que lo veía con fastidio su paciente.

—¿Y eso significa que esta mejor? —interpeló con curiosidad el joven de gafas secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Así es, por lo que le sugiero al señor que se tranquilice por hoy y guarde reposo —acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro— y espero que evite hacer otro escándalo si no quiere que yo mismo lo deje en cama durante UNA semana —volviéndose a ver al hombre de cabellos ceniza que lo veía perplejo—. Bueno, supongo que ahora que todo esta aclarado iré a atender a otros pacientes. Volveré más tarde para ver como sigue, Kinomoto —retirándose sin más preámbulos de la habitación.

—Ese doctor esta loco —replicó ceñudo el trigueño.

—Sí, también lo creo —aseveró viendo la puerta por la cual se había ido.

Ambos hombres se miraron atentamente y no pudieron reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante tan extraña situación que habían presenciado pese a que minutos antes peleaban como perros y gatos.

Continuará…


End file.
